Obsession A JoMax Fic
by wiccachick54
Summary: Johnny and Maxie become friends as they share an apartment but will an obsession by Anthony Zacchara change the nature of their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Maxie covered her head with her pillow to try and mute the obnoxious pounding in her head. The cocktail party arranged for a small gathering of Crimson advertisers went much later than anticipated and as usual she seemed to be the only one actually working the party. God only knew where Lulu went when she should have been helping. It was a hell of a way to spend her Friday night but Maxie told herself that she would reward all her hard work by sleeping late on Saturday morning. She deserved it after all and eventually it would all payoff when Kate promoted her. The pounding echoed through her head again and Maxie got an uneasy feeling. Lifting her head from under the pillow and propping her upper body on her elbows she listened for the sound again. She pushed her blonde locks out of her eyes while she waited the short spell before she heard the sound yet again. Now it was obvious the sound wasn't in her head.

"Damn," she muttered.

Reaching for her short peach colored silk robe she quickly shot her arms through the sleeves, crossed her bedroom quickly and jerked open the door. She looked down the hall at Lulu's closed bedroom door and irritation pursed her lips.

"Am I the only one that knows how to do anything around here?" she yelled at the still hallway just before turning back to the front door. "I'm coming." Just before turning the knob, she tugged the belt to her robe more securely around her middle. It could be anybody on the other side of the door but most importantly it could be Lulu's brother Lucky and she definitely didn't need any awkward moments with him to get her weekend started with a bang.

Her mouth dropped. It certainly wasn't Lucky at the door. Nervously, Maxie wrapped her hand around her neck in almost a protective gesture as she closed her mouth and swallowed hard.

"Mr. Zacharra," Maxie greeted.

Anthony Zacharra pushed the controller for his motorized wheelchair forward so that he entered the apartment. Two large bodyguards flanked him on either side. Maxie's first instinct was to slam the door and pretend like she never opened it but the men were in the room before she could even blink.

"Miss Jones, so nice to see you this morning," Anthony Zacharra's sing-song tone always seemed to hold an undertone of menace no matter what the actual words were and it never failed to make Maxie feel uneasy.

Looking at the three men, she tried to think of the fastest way to get them out of the apartment.

"This is a surprise," Maxie began. "What can I do for you?"

Anthony Zacharra noticed the slight shake in the girl's hand at her neck. She was scared of him which was the kind of reaction he expected from the people he encountered. He was a man of power and influence and people respected that. They feared it and this girl was no exception. His eyes scaled down to her lean and shapely bare legs extending from the hem of her short robe and he felt a glimmer of a response from his own body. She was young and flawlessly beautiful which pretty much summed up his only requirements from a companion.

"I'm looking for my son, Johnny," Anthony replied. "Go get him."

Maxie tilted her chin in an instant reaction of defiance. "I'm not Johnny's keeper."

Anthony's lips parted in a surprised reaction. This girl had spunk. He knew she was scared of him but yet she refused to acknowledge it. That took guts that he couldn't help but admire.

"My son does live with you doesn't he?" he drawled out his words with the sure knowledge that there was only one way to answer the question truthfully but Maxie surprised him yet again.

"No. He lives with Lulu and I don't care where either one of them are. I haven't seen either one of them." She felt stifled by his closeness so she turned and crossed the room to stand next to the fireplace. No fire was lit but she stared into the grate as if it's warmth was her lifeline.

Anthony rolled his wheelchair half the distance between them and tilted his head to study her. Her shoulders were stiff and rigid under the delicate fabric and while she tried to maintain a casual appearance she was just short of succeeding.

"I suggest you go and check Lulu's room before I start to get upset," he suggested.

She turned back to face him. Maxie knew that Johnny was doing his best to separate his life from this man and from her own dealings with him, she couldn't blame Johnny for the attempt. Anthony Zacharra was a ruthless killer at the best of times.

"They aren't here." A hint of defiance colored her words.

A chuckle that held absolutely no humor reverberated through the air. "How do you know if you just said you haven't seen them? No go check or I will do it myself." He leaned forward and propped his elbows on the arms of his chair. His voice curled around them in low toned intimacy. "Do you want me to make myself at home here, Miss Jones?"

The door opened behind them and Johnny started to toss his keys on the coffee table but the figure of his father in the living room halted him in his tracks. His eyes first travelled over Maxie and her semi-dressed state and then moved to see his father's eyes fixed on her. Irritation and something else that he couldn't define exploded through him. His father was old enough to be Maxie's father, probably old enough to be her grandfather and there was something not right in the way he was looking at Maxie. Johnny followed his first instinct and went to stand next to hi roommate. His body partially hid her from his father's view.

"What are you doing here?" Johnny didn't bother to mask his displeasure at finding the older man in his apartment.

"We have business to discuss," Anthony informed him.

Maxie couldn't stop her hand from landing on Johnny's arm in a show of support and Johnny felt his muscles harden under her soft hand. Anger at being confronted with his family surged through him.

He clinched his jaw before answering, "I don't do your kind of business."

Anthony's own anger elevated to meet his son's. "You think because Sonny got you out of jail that this is over? This is far from over Johnny. You will come back to the family."

"No, I won't," Johnny bit out the three words.

"It's only a matter of time and this futile effort to impress your little girlfriend will only cause more trouble in the end," Anthony sounded reasonable with what Johnny considered an unreasonable conclusion.

"Leaving the family has nothing to do with Lulu," Johnny said tightly.

"Zacharras are cursed terrible taste in women," Anthony scoffed, "unless of course your woman has changed." The old man looked pointedly at Maxie standing watchfully behind Johnny.

Maxie opened her mouth to speak but Johnny turned his body to face her. Placing both hands on her shoulders he pleaded with her with his eyes to stay quiet.

"Who I love is none of your business." As far as Johnny was concerned the subject was closed.

"Who said anything about love? Choosing a woman is forming an alliance and you would do well to remember that. Instead of useless liability maybe you should consider another option," Anthony paused and stretched his head to one side to pointedly look behind Johnny, "before someone else beats you to it."

What was his father saying? Why did those words sound like some kind of threat to Maxie? He didn't know why every protective instinct inside him wanted to shield Maxie from his father's view.

"Leave Maxie alone." The words were quiet, intense and delivered with meaning.

"Time's running out, Johnny," Anthony turned his wheelchair toward the door. "You need to come home and you will. One way or another." Those final words were delivered as a parting shot as the mob king's bodyguards opened the door to clear the way for their boss to leave the small apartment.

The click of the door put an exclamation point on the silence in the apartment. It was several minutes before either Johnny or Maxie moved. The intensity in the room began to dissipate like a disappearing tide. Finally Johnny ran his hand down the silk sleeve covering her forearm. Maxie looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry," Johnny whispered.

Maxie shrugged off his apology. "Why? It's not your fault that your daddy's a psycho. You can't chose your parents, right?"

A tremulous smile accompanied her words and she started to step around him but he stepped in her way.

"Did he hurt you?"

She looked deeply in his eyes and she could see how much it mattered to him that Anthony didn't hurt her. "No, he didn't touch me and I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me."

Johnny smiled at her, grateful for her reassurance. "It's just….I just don't want anyone to get hurt just for being around me. If you want me out of the apartment, I'd understand."

"No, I don't. I told you, I can take care of myself. Your dad was all talk and no action. After everything I've been through to this point in my life, it's going to take a lot more than that to rattle me. Don't worry about it, Johnny. Just pay your part of the rent on time and we have no problems, okay?"

"Don't fool yourself, Maxie. He's dangerous so don't…," he began.

"Don't what?"

"Just don't do anything crazy like taunt him. I'm going to tell him to stay the hell away from here but if he doesn't, just stay out of his way and don't try and protect me." He had to make Maxie understand how serious he was.

"I'll stay out of his way which is completely fine with me. I have enough complications in my life right now with Crimson and Spinelli and everything else," Maxie felt more than heard herself rambling. "but Johnny? Friends look out for each other. If you need me to help you get away from your dad free and clear, I'll help."

Johnny tried to hide his surprise as he searched her eyes for sincerity. "Friends? Is that what we are?"

She tried to stop the quickening of her pulse. Her body reacted to the silky tone of his voice. His handsome face was study of concern and when his features softened that way, he was almost irresistible. Almost. She wanted to be mature and responsible. Johnny was her friend. He was unavailable and just giving in to her attraction would only screw things up. Complications were not on her menu right now.

"What else would we be?" she smiled.

Johnny watched her crossed back toward her bedroom. Her hips swayed beneath the peach colored silk and he was mesmerized by the movement. She was the biggest temptation he ever faced and he knew it. The smart thing to do would be put some distance between them. He was in love with Lulu…..wasn't he????


	2. Chapter 2

Obsession – Chapter Two

Johnny nodded his head and watched the man's mouth move but the only sound he heard was white noise. At this point, he no longer needed to listen. He'd already gotten the only information he needed. The foreman didn't use the exact words but he basically said that the docks in Port Charles were completely run by the mob. He could work on a Zacharra pier or he could work on a Morgan pier. Either way, it was mob money so working for Morgan wouldn't be any better than working for his father. Not only that, once Jason Morgan realized that Johnny was working for him, it was bound to be trouble. So again yet another path led him back to his family.

Johnny nodded as the voice of the man in front of him faded into silence. What was left to say?

"Thanks for your time," Johnny struggled to keep the dejection out of his voice.

The man nodded back. "Sorry, I couldn't help."

Johnny walked away from the bustle of the jobsite toward the end of the pier and just stared out over the water. Was his father right? Would he eventually have to go back to the family? Is that all he was qualified to do?

He picked up a rock lying on the wooden plank and threw it as far as he could. The most frustrating part of the whole thing was the fact that going back to his father would be admitting defeat. It would tell his father he was nothing without the family or the family name. He'd be damned if he wanted to do that.

*Sonny's Coffee Shop

Sam leaned back in her chair and tilted her head back just as the door chimed and Maxie entered the shop like a tornado. Sam smiled as she realized that was pretty much business as usual for her friend. Tornado was a perfect description.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm late," Maxie offered. "I had a terrible morning which was all Anthony Zacharra's fault. I was planning to sleep in until…"

Sam waved her head to halt the barrage of words. "Wait. What? Anthony Zacharra?" The mention of the kingpin's name sent shivers up Sam's spine. If she was sure of anything it was that Anthony was bad news.

Maxie shrugged. "Yeah. Well, you know Lulu invited Johnny to move in with us and at first I thought it was a good idea because then instead splitting the rent two ways, we could split it three ways and save a little money, you know? But then it doesn't seem to be working out that way because Lulu has the self restraint of…oh I don't know. What's something with no self-restraint?"

Maxie paused for Sam to answer but when Sam only shrugged Maxie continued. "Anyway, whatever that is, that's what Lulu is so she never has any money and Johnny hasn't found a job so instead of being a convenient solution the whole thing is a big mess."

Sam furrowed her brows. "I'm sorry. I'm confused. What does any of that have to do with Anthony Zacharra?"

Maxie sat down in the empty chair opposite Sam. "Well, Johnny is trying to break away from his family which is a good thing, right?"

"Right," Sam agreed.

"Apparently Johnny's father doesn't agree so he came by the apartment this morning to tell Johnny exactly that only Johnny wasn't there. He wasn't there at first anyway so I had to let him in when he knocked on the door," Maxie explained.

Sam's eyes widened like saucers. "Anthony Zacharra came to your apartment and you were alone with him?"

Maxie blinked. "Only for a few minutes but I will admit he was seriously creepy."

Sam leaned forward and dropped her voice low. "Listen to me, Maxie. You need to stay out of Anthony Zacharra's way."

"What was I supposed to do? He was banging on the front door. How did I know who was on the other side of it?" Maxie defended herself.

Maybe Maxie wasn't getting what she was trying to say. Having Anthony's son in the apartment was just like inviting Anthony to live in the apartment. "Do you still really think Johnny living there is a good idea? Maybe you should suggest to Lulu…" Sam suggested.

"First of all, anything I suggest to Lulu will pretty much guarantee that Lulu will do exactly the opposite," Maxie said. "Secondly, Johnny told me that he's going to tell his dad to stay away from the apartment. Besides, I think if Johnny wants a chance on his own, he deserves a chance. I'm not going to interfere with that."

Sam still looked worried. "Just be careful okay?"

Maxie rolled her eyes. "You sound just like Johnny. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. Besides, this isn't what I want to talk about, anyway."

Sam ran her hand through her hair not wanting to drop the subject but she knew that Maxie's conversations pretty much took whatever direction Maxie wanted them to take. "Okay. Fine. What did you want to talk about?"

Maxie hesitated, "Spinelli."

It took Sam less than a fraction of a second to read the guilty look on her face.

"What did you do?" Sam's voice held a bit of a warning.

"Nothing new. I swear," Maxie pleaded.

"But?" Sam replied.

"It's just I feel awful about everything that's happened. First sleeping with him to keep him away from a girl who did, in fact, turn out to be bad news and then the with the huge fight we had and all those awful things I said that I really didn't mean or didn't mean for the most part," Maxie's voice sounded like a half whine.

"Look, you told him you were sorry and Spinelli seemed to accept that, right?" Sam offered.

Maxie clucked her tongue. "Yes, but...but I feel like I should make it up to him somehow. Like I don't know, solve world hunger in his name or something."

Sam shook her head. "Solve world hunger. Invent a new computer chip. Whatever. Just don't sleep with him again unless you know you want to be with him."

Maxie looked surprised, "I know I made a mistake, okay?"

Sam pointed at her, " A mistake I told you you shouldn't make."

Maxie frowned at her friend, "whose side are you on?"

"I'm on both your sides," she replied. "I don't want either one of you getting hurt."

Before Maxie could answer, Jason emerged from the back office. His eyes went to the two women sitting in the coffee shop. Sam turned to see him standing there watching them. The man's face was tired and she could see the signs of worry in his ice blue eyes. Whatever he had done for Spinelli was eating him alive which worried her.

Sam stood up suddenly and tossed an apologetic look to the blonde, "I should talk to Jason."

"About Spinelli?"

Sam nodded, "About whatever he has to do to help Spinelli. Maybe I can help him."

Maxie stood. "That woud be a godsend. If you help Jason then Spinelli can stop worrying about what Jason is up to then everything can go back to normal which is better than solving world hunger for Spinelli. It will get rid of his guilt which I know from personal experience is pretty hard to live with so go, go."

Sam rapped her knuckles on the table. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Maxie waved as she turned to head out the door. Pushing out into the cool air, Maxie knew her mind wasn't eased about everything that happened with Spinelli. She was a bitch to him and she knew he didn't deserve it. Eventually that's what she always did to the people who were stupid enough to care about her. Instead of turning left toward the parking lot, Maxie turned right and headed out toward the waterfront.

Her first instinct was to go to Kelly's and talk to her sister who wasn't there, who was never going to be there again which only Maxie feel that much more alone. Maybe just a walk down the pier would help. She'd only been walking for a few minutes when she saw the back of a familiar head standing on the end of the closest pier. Without a word she went and stood next to him and looked in the same direction as he was. She was trying to see what his eyes were seeing.

"You know, when I was a little girl, I used to pretend I was the princess of Spoon Island." She told him as they saw the outline of the island in the distance.

Johnny raised one eyebrow, "so you wanted to marry Lulu's brother?"

Maxie giggled, "Not that one," she answered, "No. When I was the princess, it was all about me."

He laughed, "now that part of the story I believe."

He tilted his head to look down at her just as she turned towards him. Her big blue eyes were twinkling with her memories.

"Georgie and I would pretend we lived in the castle but I would make the rules because I was the one that was the princess."

Johnny stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and turned more fully to face her instead of the water. "And what kind of rules did little Maxie make?"

A little smirk turned up one corner of her mouth, "well the first rule was that we would have ice cream for dinner every night but Georgie would always argue with me that it was a stupid rule because there was no nutritional value in ice cream."

"Who would win the argument?" he asked.

A sense of sadness settled back over her features, "depends on whether or not Georgie had to get me out of trouble that day."

Johnny saw the change in her and wanted to reach out to her and hold her. Of course, he knew that there really wasn't anything he could do to ease her loss so he just stood and listened.

"You still miss her a lot, don't you?"

Maxie's eyes misted but she refused to get a single tear slide down her cheek. "Worse," she answered, "I still need her to fix me."

It was then that Johnny couldn't hold back his impulse. He reached a hand out to push the hair out of her face. It was a simple gesture and his hand barely skimmed the delicate surface of her smooth skin but somehow he knew that she felt his touch on the inside. Maybe he wanted her to feel it on the inside.

"What makes you think you need to be fixed?"

"Everything," she dropped her head to look down at the ground and her hair fell forward again. When she tipped her head back again she had screwed on a brave face that Johnny knew was an act.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" she changed the subject and Johnny knew he could either push her to talk about her problem or distract her with problems of his own.

He looked behind him at the jobsite and jerked his head in that direction, "getting turned down for another job."

Maxie looked at the men loading the forklift and then back at Johnny. "If you want to get a job with Jason I could probably help you with that."

She noticed Johnny's smile didn't quite reach his eyes when he answered, "That's just changing one mob family for another isn't it?"

Her mouth opened but the only sound that came out was a soft "Oh."

He turned back to the water. He was angry at his situation and he was ashamed of feeling helpless.

"Don't tell Lulu you saw me down here, okay?" he said.

"Why? I mean, she's going to know that you still don't have a job."

"Thanks for reminding me, Maxie," he said wryly.

"No," she protested, " I didn't mean it that way. It's just…"

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. I know you didn't mean anything."

She waited for him to explain.

"I actually told her I got a job at the hospital. She thinks I'm already working," he explained.

"You lied to Lulu?" she summarized.

"No," he denied but when he turned to look at her disbelieving face he changed his answer, "Yes. I lied but I didn't want to see the disappointed look on her face again."

He tried to make her understand him with his eyes, "I didn't want to be a failure."

Maxie more than understood. She'd been there and she didn't think he deserved to feel that way when he was trying so hard. "I don't think you are a failure."

A question filled his dark eyes, "No?"

Maxie tucked her arm through his and they both shifted back toward the water. "No, I don't."

For some reason, hearing those words from her lifted some of the weight from his shoulders but he had no idea why. Maybe the why didn't matter. Maybe all that mattered was that someone believed in him.


	3. Chapter 3

Obsession – Chapter 3 "The Flowers"

Maxie held the phone to her ear and tapped her pen on the desk. It had been another hectic day while Kate was yet again out of the office which left her with the dubious honor of making excuses for her boss. Maxie slid her eyes in Lulu's direction and while she'd never admit it out loud, she was actually happy to see that Lulu surprised her by actually coming to work today. It was hectic enough covering her job along with Kate's while informing Kate via cell phone of every decision that was made. There was no way she would have been able to handle all three jobs on a publishing deadline day.

When Maxie heard a pause on the other end of the line she decided it was time to get her word in edgewise. "I don't care about your excuses. You have a contract with Ms. Howard that states exactly when those copies will be ready for distribution," Maxie stated with a firm, no-nonsense voice. "If you can't meet your obligation I will be forced to pass that information along to Ms. Howard and I feel certain that she'll be looking for a new printer. If you want to continue to do business with Crimson, get the job done."

Maxie slammed down the phone and picked up the fabric samples from her desk that she needed to take into Kate's office.

"Wow," Lulu said from her desk. "You certainly handled that with kid gloves."

Maxie narrowed her eyes suspiciously before answering. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Lulu sighed, "It means that sometimes people will be more willing to help you if you were nice to them every once in a while."

"If you showed up at the office every once in a while you'd know that we're past being nice," Maxie countered. Is Lulu for real? Did the girl really think that sunshine and rainbows would always get you what you want? Sometimes it didn't work that way. Sometimes life didn't work that way. "If you want to try the Susie Sunshine routine, be my guest but since the thousand other phone calls I've made to get this magazine out on time so Kate doesn't fire both our butts haven't worked so far I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. Nice may work sometimes but bitchy always gets results."

Lulu made a face. "God, I hope I don't ever get that cynical."

"It's not cynical it's being real," Maxie threw back as she turned with the samples in her hand and entered Kate's empty office. Closing the door behind her she leaned against it for a second before going and plopping the samples next to the phone on Kate's desk. Just a couple of minutes of peace would refuel her batteries to finish out the day.

Sitting down in Kate's chair, Maxie smiled and ran her hand over the soft the smooth desktop, her thoughts flitted over the dream of one day making this her desk before gong back to the conversation she just had with Lulu. She couldn't help but think she was crazy to believe that this truce that they have would ever last. They were too different. For everything they had in common, they were polar opposites about how they felt about those things. Their families, their parents' great love stories, their love lives. It was like they were night and day on those subjects and the worst part about the whole truce was that she was lying to herself. Every time she saw Lulu, she thought of her sister which means a little piece of that anger she had against Lulu never went away. If Lulu were honest with herself, she'd admit that when she saw her that she would always see what happened with Lucky. They were sitting on a powder keg and they both knew it.

Her mind then rolled over to Johnny. She kept thinking about that day on the docks and she knew she shouldn't. She remembered the way the muscles in his arm felt beneath her fingers. She remembered how his eyes looked like a lost little boy. Breaking away from his family was harder than he thought it was going to be. She could see that he felt alone. Claudia would tell him to just go back. Lulu would tell him not to give up so easily. They would be giving him advice and not really listening to him. She knew what that felt like. People thought they knew how to run her own life better than her all the time. She hated it and she could see Johnny did too.

The sound of voices on the other side of the door broke through her reverie. Keep male voices reverberated against Lulu's higher pitched one and Maxie hurried across the office to see if she needed to take care of anything. As she swung open the door, the heavy perfumed scent of a large bouquet of roses filled the air. The large man stood just this side of the elevators holding the stems while the older man wheeled his chair closer to where Maxie stood. Lulu was at her desk with her mouth wide open. If Maxie didn't have that shiver of alarm climbing up her spine she might have been tempted to laugh at the fact that Lulu was speechless for once. Then again, she wasn't sure she had anything to say either.

"Miss Jones, I'm glad you are here," Anthony Zacharra stated.

Maxie grabbed the pendant hanging around her neck and began to slide it back and forth over the chain in a nervous gesture.

"Me?" she asked. "If you are looking for Johnny again, Lulu is his keeper not me."

"Again?" Lulu asked. The shock was evident in that one word but neither Anthony nor Maxie bothered to explain.

Anthony chuckled, "do you really think I would bring flowers for my son? Here?"

Maxie's eyes went to the botanical arrangement as the bodyguard came forward and placed them in Maxie's arms. Confusion clouded her eyes as she took them and she looked from the bodyguard to the mob king.

"I don't understand," she said.

"Consider it an apology for intruding on your weekend," he revealed with a hint of a smile. "There's a card in there somewhere. You can read it after I'm gone."

Maxie felt the little tingle of alarm turn into a cold chill up her spine.

"What's going on here?" Lulu demanded. Her eyes darted back and forth from the man in the wheelchair to Maxie.

Anthony turned toward the girl at the other desk. "What's going on is none of your business, Lulu."

The vibe was strange and indefinable but unmistakably uncomfortable. Maxie sat down in her chair beside her desk which was probably the wrong move because Zacharra was able to maneuver his chair closer to her. By the time he was done his face was only inches away from hers. Maxie felt her breath quicken as he pulled her eyes to his, daring her to look away from him. Looking away would show weakness and the blonde was anything but weak. She'd prove to this man that she couldn't be intimidated.

Anthony laughed a huge belly laugh as Maxie tilted her chin. Just as she had every other time he'd seen this girl, she'd refused to back down. She refused to let him take control of the situation. That hadn't happened to him with a woman in a very long time.

"You are a very interesting woman, Miss Jones," he remarked, "A real spitfire." He put a hand on her knee and lowered his voice intimately. "I hand selected those flowers from my garden."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I think there's a side to me that you haven't seen. My son is young and he doesn't see what's right in front of him." He paused "I won't make those same mistakes."

He leaned back in his chair and began to back away from her in retreat. He knew he couldn't just take what he wanted. He had to treat it like a game of chess. Each move had to be carefully planned to ultimately win the game. "Until I see you again, Miss Jones."

The bodyguard hit the button for the elevator and the doors slid open. No sooner than the doors whispered to a close, Maxie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She tossed the flowers on her desk, leaned back in her chair and put the heels of her hands on her forehead. What was Anthony Zacharra trying to do?

Lulu rushed across the floor to stand next to Maxie's desk. "Why is Johnny's dad bringing you flowers?"

Maxie dropped her hands without moving her head and looked at Lulu. When her voice came it was small, "I don't know, Lulu."

"What was that stuff about Johnny making mistakes?" Lulu pursed her lips as a thought occurred to her. "Did Anthony Zacharra ask you to help convince Johnny to go back home? Because if you agreed to help him for money or something…"

A flash of anger crossed Maxie's features, "No. I didn't but thank you so much for your faith in me."

Lulu searched her face for any sign that Maxie was lying but saw nothing. "It's just that Johnny has been trying so hard to make it on his own…"

Maxie finally sat up in her chair and spun it to face Lulu, "You think I don't know that? Give me a little credit for observation." She could have told Lulu about the docks and what she knew about Johnny getting another no but she didn't and she didn't analyze why she kept that moment to herself.

"If you didn't make any kind of deal with Anthony Zacharra then I think we should tell Johnny about what happened," Lulu said.

"I think we should just let it go. That man is a few cards short of a complete deck," Maxie concluded. "He probably won't even remember coming here by the time he gets back to his precious garden."

The elevator doors slid open.

"I wouldn't count on it, Maxie," Lulu warned.

Johnny's gaze slid between the two women.

"Count on what?" Johnny asked.

Lulu's eyes met Maxie's and an unspoken conversation happened between them. Maxie was determined not to say anything but she could tell that Lulu felt the opposite.

"It's nothing, Johnny," Maxie gave a weak little half smile. "Nothing to worry about at all.

Maxie thought Johnny didn't need to worry about anything else. It wouldn't change anything or help the situation at all by telling Johnny anything. Why couldn't Lulu see that?

"She's lying," Lulu interrupted.

Johnny's eyes left Maxie's to spin around toward Lulu. His body language was one big question mark.

"No, I'm not," Maxie insisted.

"Does this have something to do with work," Johnny asked turning back to Maxie but the voice that answered was Lulu's.

"No, it's not work," she answered. "Your father was just here."

His tone was one of surprise, "My father? Why? Was he looking for me? Did he harass you?"

Lulu shook her head but gestured toward the flowers on Maxie's desk. Maxie put her head down to hide the fact that Anthony Zacharra coming to see her rattled her in any way. She knew instinctively that Johnny would be able to see it in her eyes. His eyes went to the large bouquet of flowers.

"What did he say to you, Maxie?" Johnny's voice was strong, firm and left no question that he expected to be answered.

Maxie turned her attention to the petals on the flowers. Her hand floated over their silky texture as she shrugged dismissively, "He said it was an apology for disturbing my weekend."

"Read the card," Lulu demanded.

Maxie had almost forgotten about the card but sticking out just above the green floral paper was the edge of a small envelope. She started to reach for it but Johnny beat her to it. His large hand flipped open the flap and pulled out the small enclosed card.

"Nothing more stunning than an American Beauty," Johnny read, "signed 'With Affection – A'".

The note was ominous in his opinion. He looked at the flowers and knew that the words "American Beauty" could be referring to the type of rose in the bouquet but he was pretty sure that it wasn't. The words sounded like something a man might send to someone they loved but Anthony Zacharra didn't love anybody.

Concern for Maxie's safety flooded his insides and the thought of his father doing anything to hurt her. The instinct to protect her that he felt in the apartment kicked into overdrive. Whatever the flowers were supposed to mean, it didn't mean anything good for Maxie.

"I told you to stay away from him," Johnny said.

Lulu felt lost. When did Johnny and Maxie discuss his father? Maxie's voice sounded before Lulu could ask.

"I'm at work, Johnny," defiance echoed through her voice, "what do you expect me to do? Sit in my room all day with the door locked?"

Johnny put a hand on Maxie's shoulder and Lulu felt jealousy hit her in the stomach when he answered her, "If that is what it takes to keep him away from you then yes."

Maxie tilted her head and scoffed at him, "I can't pay the rent from my room."

Lulu laughed, "well you could…"

Johnny didn't hide his irritation, "Lulu, this is serious. My father doesn't do things without a reason and if he came all the way down here to see Maxie then she has his attention for some reason."

Lulu had the good sense to look contrite, "and your father isn't the kind of guy you want paying attention to you."

Johnny tipped his head in acknowledgement that Lulu caught his meaning but then turned his worried eyes back to Maxie. When she lifted her head to look at him their eyes locked and a shockwave of awareness drove through them both. It was like he could see everything he needed to see staring back at him. Worry. Fear. Strength. Confusion. It was all there for him to see and was mirrored in his own eyes. He would do what he had to do to keep her safe.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he said.

Maxie shook her head, "You didn't."

"I won't let him do anything," Johnny started to say but then Maxie stopped him.

"We both know this is not about me. It's about you. You are his son. You just take care of yourself," Maxie advised.

Just looking at the facts, Maxie's words made sense. It should be about him but something inside his gut said otherwise. If his father wanted to get to him, he would come directly to him or even go through Lulu. No. This was about Maxie somehow and he needed to find out what it was.

Lulu stood watching them. Her boyfriend and her quasi-friend seemed wrapped in their own little cocoon and she was on the outside and she didn't like that feeling one bit. What was she missing? Why did it seem like she was the intruder in the room? She knew that Johnny had a strong sense of responsibility? Was that what she was seeing? She certainly hoped so because the alternative was something much more painful.


	4. Chapter 4

Obsession – Chapter 4 "Confrontation and a Bridge"

Johnny entered the large, cold living room. To him the place felt like a mausoleum with its dark walls where even the furniture appears to be in mourning which was pretty fitting considering its occupants. He took a deep break and let his emotions run through him for a minute before locking them down in a fist of control. Rage and anger were expected and familiar. Suspicion was another old friend but this time there was something else. He didn't get a chance to define it before his father rolled into the room. Johnny fixed his face into a mask while Anthony's face revealed a menacing grin.

"Does this mean you've decided to come home to your family where you belong?" the old man asked.

Johnny didn't bother with the pleasantries or even address the question. He was here for one reason only.

"Why were you at Crimson today?" Johnny demanded.

Anthony propped his elbows on his chair and laced his fingers together. "Where I go and what I do is none of your business."

Johnny tucked his hands in his coat pocket to hide the fists he was making. Keeping the appearance of calm would serve him better against his father. If the man got even a hint that he was having an effect, he would use it to his advantage.

"You brought Maxie flowers and I want to know why," he stated evenly. Johnny was actually proud of the tone of his voice. It took everything he had not to start yelling.

A curious half smile lit Anthony's face and a glint played in his eyes. "Maxie is an interesting woman and I disturbed her weekend when I came to see you. The flowers were to make amends."

Johnny took two steps forward so that his large frame loomed over the man in the wheelchair. It was a position of power and Johnny did it deliberately. Just because he was trying to walk away didn't mean that he didn't know how the game was played.

"Disturbing people has never bothered you before," Johnny offered.

"Maybe Miss Jones is special," he returned, "and maybe who gives her flowers is none of your concern. She's not your girlfriend."

"She's my friend," Johnny said.

Anthony tipped his head back in acknowledgement, "but you don't control your friend's love lives. As a matter of fact, since you left the family, you don't control much of anything."

Johnny heard the words and his entire body went motionless. Love life? Did he say love life? What the hell? The idea of his father touching Maxie in anyway made him physically ill. It made him want to hit something. Was that what his dad was trying to say? Johnny struggled to keep an emotionless mask but his lips curled in pure anger.

"You brought Maxie flowers because you want to date her?" Johnny said the words slowly as if he hadn't heard him correctly.

Anthony gave him an astonished look, "Surely that doesn't come as a surprise? She's beautiful, smart. She's got the backbone a woman needs when she's a part of the family." His eyes darkened and a lascivious look crossed his features. "On top of everything else, I'll bet she's a little firecracker in bed."

Johnny couldn't stop himself. Like a flash he reached down and tugged at the man's shirt. He pulled him halfway out of the wheelchair and supported his entire bodyweight with his fist twisted in the fabric across the man's chest. Johnny's fury cocooned them and the heat in Johnny's eyes nearly scorched them both. Their faces were mere inches apart and Anthony's eyes watched as Johnny clinched his jaw. When Johnny spoke his voice was low, ominous and deadly serious.

"I need you to listen to me," he bit out through clinched teeth, "Stay the hell away from Maxie."

"She's entitled to her own life, John," Anthony braved the mocking words in the face of his son's fury.

"Not with you. EVER," Johnny insisted as he lowered his father back into the chair. He struggled to get a grip on his emotions. "She's not interested in you."

"How do you know? I'm a man of influence, wealth and a certain amount of power. That can be very attractive to a practical woman. Much more than looks or youth."

Johnny shook his head, "You have no idea what Maxie wants, what kind of woman she is and you don't want to know. This isn't even about her. It's some twisted game you are playing to get to me. Well, I don't want innocent people caught in the crossfire in this war between you and me. Maxie is not a part of this."

Anthony studied the younger man's face. He saw the intensity and the determination. "That's where you're wrong. My interest in Miss Jones has nothing to do with you. I am however interested in how far you seem to be willing to go to protect your friend. You come all the way out here and deliver your threats face to face when you made a vow to stay away. I find that very interesting. Very interesting indeed."

"The fewer people that come into contact with you, the fewer people get hurt. Don't read anything into it more than that." Johnny tried to be casual and reveal nothing. What was there to reveal. He and Maxie were just friends.

"She can be an asset, Johnny. A man in my position could use someone he can depend on. Since you aren't involved with her, she's fair game. Let her make her own decisions," Anthony told him.

The idea of it was ridiculous but Johnny knew that he was wasting his breath. His father thought he was so omnipotent. It was part of living a life at the top of the mob food chain. If he wanted something, he'd take it without thought or inhibition. It was now abundantly clear that Anthony Zacharra had decided that he wanted Maxie. The question was what Johnny could do to stop him. Tucking his hands back in his pockets he spun on his heel and left without another word. He heard his father's laughter chasing him out of the door.

As he got to his car he slammed the door and fired the ignition. Revving the engine, he squealed away from the mansion. He wasn't sure where he was going. The only thing that mattered was the feel of the powerful machine, the speed as it propelled him over the open road. Trees and houses streaked along the road as he gained speed and his thoughts were so loud in his head they were almost like passengers riding with him in the car. His father didn't back down as he expected him to do. He thought once he called the old man on his game that he would surrender and find some other way to coerce him back in the family. Johnny assumed that was the purpose of all of this but what if he was wrong? What if his father was telling him the truth and he really was interested in Maxie? Maxie wouldn't fall for that, would she? Of course he had to admit that Maxie had done some questionable things but that was when she was hurt or grieving for her sister. Surely she wouldn't be this reckless would she?

Johnny had no idea how long he'd been driving. It could have been minutes. It could have been hours but eventually his car steered him to the overlook bridge. His recklessness drew him to park the car and walk out into the open air. The breeze had a calming effect on his frayed emotions. As he crossed the bridge, he leaned over to look at the water. The cool concrete blocked half of the breeze coming up from the water so Johnny swung one leg up and then the other to stand on the thick railing. That was better. It was easier to think up here. It was easier to feel alive and in control of your own fate or even the fate of others. Maxie. Lulu.

Lulu. Wow, he hadn't thought about her since he fled the Crimson office. She was probably worried and upset. Why was he just now thinking about her? He was so wrapped up into protecting Maxie that he didn't even explain to Lulu where he was going or what he was doing. What did that mean? It meant that Maxie was the one that needed protecting right now. That was all. That's what it meant.

"Johnny?"

Maxie's voice tingled through the air and he turned to see her surprised face. She was looking up at him standing on the ledge with a question in her eyes.

"Are you looking to jump or something?" she asked.

Why did his heart start beating faster? It wasn't because he was afraid of falling because it didn't start until he saw the petite blonde with the big blue eyes.

A deep chuckle rose in his chest. "Things haven't gotten that bad yet," he answered.

Her shoulders seemed to lower a bit in relief and he could see she was actually concerned about him. He held out his hand, "Do you want to come up?"

She stepped forward and looked down at the water. Shaking her head she said, "no, I think if I did something like that karma might actually shove me over the edge, you know?"

He considered her answer and then hopped down to stand next to her instead. "I don't think karma has it out for you, Maxie."

She cut him a disbelieving look. "Don't count on it."

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Normally a day where a girl receives flowers is a good day but not for me. Not for Maxie Jones. The flowers were just the cherry on top of one bitch of a day."

"Because of work?" His voice was comforting, soothing.

She tipped her head as if considering her answer. "Not just work. It's everything you know? When I try to be a good person, I just screw everything up. It seems like being bad is the only thing I'm really good at"

He instinctive reached out and tucked a hair behind her ear. "I don't believe that."

"Well it's true. I wanted to be a good friend to Spinelli and all I did was mess with his head. I tried to call a truce with Lulu but she drives me up a wall. No offense," she explained. "I screw up everything I touch and I don't know why. Maybe I just have a lot of practice at it. I don't know."

"Maxie, everybody makes mistakes. You made a mistake with Spinelli but he's okay. Lulu may drive you crazy but you are trying and that's something given your history," he encouraged.

She turned to look at him. "The flowers freaked me out, okay?"

He nodded.

"And I didn't want to talk to Lulu about it although she asked like a million questions," Maxie explained, "and I couldn't talk to Spinelli because…well, because I think we need a little bit of distance."

"From Spinelli?"

"He's still the best friend I ever had," she said, "but that's all he is and Sam thinks that I need to make sure he understands that."

"I think Sam may have a point," Johnny opined while not acknowledging the little jolt of electricity that travelled through him as she said that she thought of Spinelli only as a friend.

"So I need to learn to stop leaning on him so much so I couldn't go to him about Anthony. Besides, he'd probably want to try and do something stupid and save.." she started.

"I went to see my father," Johnny interrupted her mid-sentence.

"Why?" she asked. Did Johnny just tell her that he went to see his father because of her? Did he think she was worth it?

"Why do you think?" he took one of her hands in both of his. "I told him to stay away from you."

Maxie swallowed hard. "And what did he say?"

Johnny looked back out over the water for a few seconds. He didn't want to tell her that it didn't exactly go well at the Zacharra mansion.

"I want you to be careful," was all he said.

"What did he say, Johnny? Did you tell him that he couldn't get you to come home through me?" Maxie asked. She wouldn't be used as a pawn against Johnny not that she was really anybody of value to him. Anthony must have made that mistake just because Johnny lived in her apartment.

He blew out a breath. "Yes. I told him that but as much as he wants me back in the family, he gave me the impression that this is about you."

Maxie felt the words like a physical blow, "About me? What do you mean about me?"

"He…ahhhh," Johnny stammered. He was having a hard time getting out the next words. "He wants you."

A shiver of fear went down her back that she knew that she didn't hide it. She knew the kind of man Anthony Zacharra was and to be in his line of sight was never a good thing and usually ended in a body bag. Johnny's own mother was a good example of that. Johnny tugged at the hand he held and pulled her into his arms. Her arms wrapped around his waist and he just wanted to hold her there as long as he needed to hold her to make her feel safe again.

"It's okay," he soothed. "It's okay. I promise I'll protect you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - "Asking for Help"

Johnny waited in the hallway outside the luxury penthouse while Milo opened the door to announce the visitor. He wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing in coming here but he knew he was a man with few options and despite his reservations he had to do whatever it took to keep Maxie safe. Nobody deserved to be hurt just because he was a part of their lives.

Milo gestured for Johnny to enter and stepped back. Johnny ran his fingers through his hair and let out a breath just before stepping into Jason Morgan's home. Jason stared at him with steady eyes and with his hands low on his hips. Suspicion and wariness was written all over him and Johnny understood it. Jason had his own interests and they were interests that were in direct conflict with the interests of a Zacharra. Johnny knew his name, his family followed him every where, especially here.

Jason was motionless but asked in an even voice, "What do you want?"

This was the part where he had to swallow his pride which wasn't an easy thing for Johnny to do. "I need a favor."

Jason gave a nearly undetectable nod at those words. "I'm not in the habit of helping out Zacharras."

"I'm not here as a Zacharra. I don't work with my family. I'm not a part of that business," Johnny explained.

Jason sat down on his couch and propped his elbows on his jean clad knees. "So Spinelli tells me but if this doesn't have to do with your father or Sonny, what would you need with me?"

"It does have to do with my father," Johnny started, "but it's not business."

"Then what is it?" Jason asked.

Johnny hesitated, "I think you should have someone look after Maxie."

Jason looked surprised, "Maxie? Why and what does it have to do with Anthony Zacharra?"

Johnny wondered how to explain his own gut feeling that something was wrong. Would Jason understand exactly how insane his father actually was? Would he understand how far his father was willing to go no matter what his reasons were?

"I just…I think my father…make that, I know my father is setting her up for something," Johnny answered.

"Setting her up for what?" Jason asked.

Johnny took a couple of steps closer and ran his hand down his face and then held it out palm up, "I don't know. I just know it's nothing good."

Jason sliced the air with his hands in front of him, "Tell me what you do know."

"My father came by the apartment the other day. I've been staying with Lulu and Maxie and I guess his people told him that. I wasn't home at first and Maxie answered the door. They spoke for a while until I got there." Johnny's voice held a hint of urgency.

"So?"

"So when I got there, there was a weird vibe in the room like something wasn't right," Johnny explained. "Once I was there my old man started talking about choosing the right woman and a woman should be an asset. I just thought he was taking shots at Lulu but then he looked at Maxie and," Johnny hesitated again, "I didn't like it."

"So Anthony was trying to get under your skin and he used Maxie to do it. I'm not sure that means she needs protection from anything," Jason reasoned.

"If that was all, I'd probably agree but that's not all. I went to Crimson and found out that Anthony brought Maxie flowers from his garden. Delivered them personally so I went to the house and I told him to stay away from Maxie. I told him that harassing my friends was not going to get me to come back to the family."

Jason was starting to get a clearer picture of Johnny's concerns. "And what did he say?"

Johnny let out a breath, "He said he wants her."

There. The horror of those words were out. Every time the words formed in his mind it was like a physical blow and the words repeated through his mind since they escaped his father's lips. The words kept him awake all night. Maxie would never agree to go anywhere near Anthony in that capacity but his worry was that Maxie might not have a say in the matter. Anthony Zacharra wasn't a figurehead in his organization all those years. He was ruthless and was willing to use any means necessary to achieve any goal.

"He wants her," Jason repeated. "As in….?"

Johnny nodded.

"Is he serious?" Jason asked.

Johnny shook his head, "That's the part I don't know. I don't know if this is one of his games or what he's trying to do here. I know he wants me back home and I wouldn't put it past him to play this kind of game to get what he wants."

Jason scratched his head and then stood up. He walked a few paces to stop in front of the fireplace. Crossing his arms he furrowed his brow in thought. "But you can't be sure."

"He's crazy, Jason. I can't be sure of anything except that anything is possible. Obsession is his specialty and if he really is becoming obsessed with Maxie, she's in really trouble," Johnny said. "I came to you because you know Maxie. She's come to you for help before."

Jason considered his words, "I've known Maxie a long time but why didn't you go to Mac with this?"

"I'm not on the list of his favorite people," Johnny said.

Jason tilted his head, "you're not on mine either."

"No," Johnny admitted, "but I wasn't sure I was right about this. I wanted to know if my gut instinct was right without having to worry about getting arrested. The more I think about it, the more I know I'm right. If you can't help, the commissioner is my next stop."

"I didn't say I wouldn't help you," Jason countered, "I don't know what Anthony is up to but until we figure it out, we'll put a guard on Maxie. We need to figure out if this is about her or about getting you in the family and we'll have to go from there."

Jason crossed the room and opened his front door. "Milo, get in here."

The bodyguard hurriedly followed Jason back into the large room. "I need you to head over to the Metro Court. Maxie should be working at Crimson but if she's not there, I need you to find out where she is. Keep an eye on her but try to stay in the background."

"Yes, boss," Milo agreed.

"Whatever happens though, I need you to make sure Anthony Zacharra doesn't get anywhere near her. You got that?" Jason clapped Milo on the back.

"Yes, boss," Milo answered again and headed out of the room. His instructions were received and there was no reason to delay. Jason preferred employees that didn't ask a lot of questions.

Johnny held out his hand and Jason took it. The gratitude went unspoken but acknowledged between the two men. Jason was putting Maxie under protection and now Johnny will owe Jason one. It was a debt he would gladly repay when the time came. Leaving the penthouse, Johnny's mind went to Maxie and what she would think about what he did today. Of course, she was going to hate it. He didn't even really have to think about that but she would just have to understand that he had to do what he had to do.


	6. Chapter 6

"Robin!" Maxie called across the Metro Court Bar as her cousin appeared in the doorway.

Maxie watched the new mother make her way over to the bar and could see the slightly haunted look in her eyes. She looked tired and a little bit of something else that Maxie had never seen.

"You know," Maxie started, "I could have met you at your house. I mean, I know you have a lot going on with little Emma, my baby cousin. Speaking of that, since we were practically sisters growing up I was thinking of just calling her my niece. It would just be simpler, don't you think? I mean she'll probably call me Aunt Maxie anyway so I was thinking why not?"

Robin frowned, "You can call her whatever you want to call her, Maxie but can we talk about something else?"

Maxie tilted her head in confusion. It wasn't like Robin to be snappish. "Yeah, sure but is everything okay?"

Robin lowered her eyes and then pulled out a chair at the bar. She smiled and ordered a glass of wine from the bartender before answering Maxie's question. "Everything's fine. It's….It's just everything is about babies and diapers these days so I was hoping that we could concentrate on something else. You know, a girl's night out break from all of that."

Maxie shrugged and sat next to Robin. "I completely understand. I'd probably feel the same way but at least you aren't doing it alone. Patrick must be a big help."

"Better than I expected but it's all new to us," Robin's voice quivered. "It's a big adjustment."

Maxie knew there was something Robin wasn't saying. Too many things just seemed off about her but if Robin didn't want to talk about it then Maxie knew better than to try and force the issue.

"So how is work going?" Robin asked.

"I've been busting my tail and it seems like Kate is in the office less and less lately," Maxie railed. "I don't mind because I'm getting a lot of valuable experience but at the same time I'm not getting any value added to my paycheck if you know what I mean."

Robin laughed. "I guess the climb up the ladder is going a little slower than you anticipated."

"My climb up the fashion ladder would be a whole lot faster if Lulu would show up for work with a little more consistency." Maxie complained.

"Has Kate noticed?" Robin asked.

"Kate notices everything even if she's not in the office," Maxie rolled her eyes.

Robin grimaced, "I could see that about Kate." Robin approached her next question with caution. "Does Sonny still come by to see her?"

Maxie shook her head, "Kate won't let him in the office even though it's obvious she's still in love with him."

Robin started to say something when the bartender came back to the two women at the bar with two drinks and sat the glasses in front of them.

"Compliments of the gentleman at the table," the bartender explained as Robin and Maxie quickly looked in that direction.

Anthony Zacharra leaned back in his chair and held up his glass in a salute. Maxie's jaw dropped open as she saw the corner of his mouth tilt in a little grin. Robin looked quickly at Maxie who went pale before struggling to pull herself together.

"I don't believe this," Maxie moaned.

"Why is Anthony Zacharra sending us drinks, Maxie?" Robin felt a nagging danger sensation settle into her stomach."

"It's a long story," Maxie started.

Robin pursed her lips, "shorten it."

Maxie pulled her shoulders back defensively, "Please don't tell Mac, okay?"

Robin narrowed her eyes, "Why can't I tell Mac?"

Maxie sighed, "because he'll freak about Johnny staying in the apartment and Johnny is actually a really good guy who needs all the friends he can get right now."

Robin waved her hand in front of her face to indicate she was confused, "Okay, wait. So Johnny Zacharra is staying in your apartment with you…"

"And Lulu," Maxie added.

Robin nodded, "okay and Lulu. Yeah, Mac is definitely not going to like that but where does this little social relationship you have with Anthony fit in?"

Maxie looked guilty but she wasn't sure why. "Well, Johnny says that his father…" She paused and turned her head as she heard the sound of the man in question approaching. Deciding that her only chance of winning this round was to beat him to the punch, she jumped from her seat and met him halfway between his table and the bar. She put her hand on her hip and plastered a smirk across her lips.

"Stalker much?" she spat.

Anthony adopted an innocent look that fell short of genuine, "I came here simply to enjoy a good meal when lo and behold two beautiful women looked like they could use a drink."

Maxie felt the presence of Anthony's bodyguard press closer behind her which forced her to take another step closer to the man in front of her. "I'm not thirsty, thanks. I don't want your drinks or your flowers or anything else from you. I want you to leave me the hell alone."

"Miss Jones, if I have overstepped then please accept my sincerest apologies," Anthony said, "My intent is only to please you." He lifted his hand and slid a knuckle down the length of her bare arm.

Maxie swallowed hard to fight the sickness welling up in her stomach but before she could respond she saw a large male hand close over Anthony's wrist. Tipping her head to the side she saw Milo Giambetti pushing Anthony's hand away from her. Anthony's face darkened but Milo simply took one step back and folded his hand in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zacharra," Milo's monotone voice intonated. "Miss Jones is under Jason Morgan's protection."

"Jason?" Robin's voice joined the small group.

"Since when?" Maxie demanded.

Milo stood with an impassive face. "I'm going to have to ask you to go back to your table, Mr. Zacharra."

"What if that's not what I want?" Anthony asked.

Milo leveled Anthony with his gaze but did not answer. They both knew that if Anthony pushed it that it was making an outright move against Morgan's organization and that wasn't something he was prepared to do. Yet.

"This isn't over," Anthony warned before snapping his head toward his bodyguard. The guard stepped around and followed Anthony's wheelchair out of the room. Maxie whirled around to face Milo.

"Since when am I under Jason's protection? And why?" Maxie wanted answers.

"I can only tell you that Jason sent me here personally," Milo said.

"Jason wouldn't do something like that unless he had a reason," Robin said.

Maxie was getting a clearer picture in her mind. The only reason why Jason would have reason to worry about her would be because Johnny went to him about Anthony. That was the only explanation and the thought of Johnny having her followed around made her blood boil. She was her own independent person and the whole reason she left the comfortable and free abode with Mac was so she could take care of herself.

"I'll KILL him," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Maxie slammed the front door and threw her purse down on the couch in front of her.

"JOHNNY!" she yelled into the empty living room. Her hands fisted and unfisted, fueled by the adrenaline surging through her. She heard a noise on the other side of the door she just entered and huffed. She stomped back through the path she had just taken across the room and swung the door open. Milo jumped at the sound and tried to stand as motionless as possible in the face of Maxie's anger.

"Do you want to come in?" Maxie's voice betrayed her irritation. Milo was just following orders. She understood that and angry as she was she understood how tedious this kind of assignment could be. Being Mac's daughter taught her about stakeouts and she thought this particular stakeout would be boring and uneventful because Johnny was over reacting.

Milo carefully stepped back from the flame throwing little blonde in front of him. "No. I don't think so."

Maxie leaned against the door, "any chance you will just go home because I don't need you here?"

Milo shook his head, "none."

Maxie shrugged, "suit your self then. If you don't have anything better to do at night than stand in a musty hallway then who am I to interfere with your pathetic life?" She shoved the door closed and moved down the hallway toward the bedrooms and stopped in front of Lulu's door. Closing her hand into a fist she banged loudly.

"Johnny! I hope you are dressed because I'm coming in!" Maxie demanded as she banged again just as she turned the knob to reveal an empty room.

"Great," Maxie muttered as she backed out of the room. "I'm armed and ready for a fight and he's not even here to take the beating that's coming to him." She shut the door behind her and trudged down to her own room and slipped inside.

Why would Johnny go behind her back to Jason of all people to have her followed? Her mind rolled the question around as she began pulling off her work clothes and flipped off her shoes. Did she not look like someone that could take care of herself?

She sat on her bed in her bra and panty set and then lay back to stare at the ceiling as her mind went to the other problem at hand. Anthony Zacchara. Johnny said that Anthony wanted her. Was Anthony serious? Bile filled her stomach and she moved her hand to rub the bare area above her belly button. The memory of Anthony's hand on her arm twisted inside her. The lined face and cruel eyes danced behind Maxie's eyelids as she took a steadying breath. It had to be some kind of game. Maybe Johnny's father was just trying to get a rise out of him. If that were true though, why wouldn't Anthony play this game with Lulu? Was it some kind of mob man code not to go after your son's girlfriend but go after his room mate instead? That didn't make any sense. None of this made any sense which meant she was right the first time. It was a game and nobody played games better than she did. The best thing to do would be call his bluff and that would get the guy off her back. In the meantime, she would make sure Johnny understood that he had no right interfering with her running her own life. Part of running her own life was to handle things on her own.

Of course, since the guy wasn't here she couldn't fill his ear with exactly what she thought about the stupid move he made today so the best thing to do would be take a shower and wait until she could give him a piece of her mind. She slid from her bed and didn't bother with her robe since she was the only one in the apartment. She grabbed her camisole top and long pink flannel pajama pants to slide into after her shower and headed out toward the bathroom when she heard a sharp intake of breath. Startled that anyone was in the apartment with her and with her nerves on high alert because of Anthony Zacchara, Maxie screamed before she even turned to see who it was.

Maxie felt herself being pushed against the wall and a large hand go over her mouth to stop the piercing scream. Her eyes were closed and she tried to push her head to one side to get free.

"Maxie, Maxie!" she heard, "it's Johnny."

Her eyes slowly opened as she saw his deep brown eyes inches from hers. His body still pushed her against the wall and she felt just a hint of his thigh next to hers and her nerves tingled to awareness.

"Stop screaming," he said and she nodded her head in agreement. He slowly moved his hand away from her mouth and took a shaky step back. "What the hell are you doing?"

She saw his chest rising and falling underneath the fabric of his shirt with unnatural speed and she lifted her eyes to meet his darkened gaze and she saw something there that she didn't expect to see.

"What do you mean what the hell am I doing?" she bit back, "I'm going to take a shower not that what I do is any of your business which reminds me of something else…"

Johnny looked behind him to see if they were still alone and when he saw that the hallway was clear he took Maxie by the shoulders and steered her back into her room. He kicked the door shut with his booted foot without letting go of her shoulders.

"Maxie, what I mean is that you can't go walking around the apartment like that," he said as his eyes roamed down the length of her body clad only in the pink bra and panties. He watched as a small bit of color tinged her cheeks and he tried to stop his body from reacting. He quickly pulled his hands away from her and shoved them into his pockets.

Maxie pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "I thought I was here alone."

Johnny leveled her with an intense gaze, "well, you aren't." He wished he had a better comeback for her but his mind felt scrambled as he took in the perfect curve of her hip and soft silkiness of her skin. His eyes moved up to the fabric stretched across her breasts and knew there was no way he was going to control his reaction.

"Can you please get a robe or something?" Johnny said.

Maxie lifted her chin defiantly. "Can you stop telling me what to do?" She made no move to get the short red terry robe she had hanging behind the door to her closet. If he couldn't handle the sight of her in her underwear then that was good. Payback is hell when he sticks his nose in her life.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "I don't stick my nose in your life."

"Really, Johnny?" she snarked at him. "Do you think Milo is planning on getting an apartment in this building or do you think there's another reason for him to be standing out in the hallway?"

Well that didn't take long for her to find out, Johnny thought. Either Milo was the least stealthy guy on the planet or something happened for him to come forward.

"I did what I had to do, Maxie," he explained. "I can't let anything happen to you because of my father. I already told you that."

"And I told you that I can take care of myself," she stepped close to him and poked him in the chest with her forefinger. "I guess you weren't listening."

"I heard you but be serious. You have no idea what you are up against. My father is crazy. You do know that much and not just normal crazy. Psychotic crazy, okay? And I don't know how you fit in to whatever is going on in that warped mind of his. Until I do, I'm not taking any chances."

"Johnny, my dad is a cop. I'm not just a pretty face in sensational shoes and a keen fashion sense. My dad taught me how to be safe and how to protect myself."

"Yeah, from a mugger maybe," Johnny supplied, "but not this. Don't argue with me about this Maxie. I'd follow you around myself but it's a little harder to job hunt sitting around Crimson or following you to dress shops."

"Why did you go to Jason? Why not my dad?"

Johnny hesitated, "I've already got a black mark against me just because of my last name. If he thought that I did this to you somehow…"

Maxie tilted her head, "you are worried what he thinks about you?"

"I don't want to be on his bad side. Let's just put it that way," he responded. "Besides Jason knows how my father operates better than the police do. If the police know how to deal with him, they would have done it by now."

"My dad can take care of Anthony Zacchara," Maxie defended.

"But he's held back by legalities," Johnny explained. "Jason is not."

Maxie considered his words and thought back to Anthony's face at the Metro Court. Johnny sounded reasonable damn it. She wanted to be able to stay mad at him. It made things a lot easier. She felt more in control of the situation.

"What happened today?" he asked.

Maxie tried to sound unaffected, "what makes you think anything happened?"

"You made Milo a little too quickly," he retorted. Why the hell wouldn't she put on a damn robe?

"I could have made Milo anyway," she insisted. Why couldn't he step back a little bit? She could feel the heat from his skin radiate over hers.

"Maybe," he considered, "but something still happened."

Maxie shuffled her feet. "Anthony sent over some drinks at the Metro Court."

Johnny's face was instantly concerned, "And?"

"And I talked to him. That's when Milo stepped in. He told Anthony I was under Jason's protection and not to talk to me."

"What was his response?"

Maxie shrugged, "I don't think he liked it too much."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing much really, he didn't have time but," Maxie stalled.

"But what?" Johnny was alert.

Maxie blew out a breath, "he was definitely coming on to me which was completely disgusting. He ran his hand down my arm like I belonged to him or something."

"And you wonder why I think you need to be protected?" Johnny questioned.

"I know how to tell a guy to buzz off no matter how creepy he is," Maxie maintained.

"Don't say anything to him, okay? I mean it, Maxie. If you see him coming, turn and go the other way."

Maxie could see the concern in his eyes. He was completely serious, worried and…

"You really do care what happens to me don't you?"

"Of course I do," Johnny scoffed, "I may be a Zacchara but I'm not a monster."

Maxie shook her head, "No, not just because it's your dad." It was a statement but was still sort of a question.

Johnny cleared his throat and then looked at the ceiling. This was getting a little too close to uncomfortable. It wasn't just because it was his dad. They were friends but that didn't really cover the whole story either. He just didn't want to know what the whole story was so he did what any red blooded male would do. He diverted.

"Go take your shower, Maxie," he told her. "And for my sake please, don't walk around the apartment like…" Heat poured out of his gaze as his eyes locked on hers for a second before he moved towards the door. "I…it's just not a good idea."

Maxie watched him open the door and slip back out of the room. He closed the door quietly behind him and she let out a heavy sigh. Why did she feel little pins of electricity when he looked at her? They were friends. He was smoking hot but he didn't belong to her and she needed to remind herself of that before she let herself get out of hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Maxie curled her hand tightly around her cell phone as she heard a knock on the front door. She slid off the couch and went to open the door without even interrupting her conversation. Spinelli smiled and opened his mouth to speak when Maxie lifted a finger and indicated the device in her other hand. Spinelli nodded in understanding and removed the strap from his laptop bag from his shoulder.

"So you really can do this for me?" Maxie said. Spinelli watched as the other party made some response that made Maxie laugh. "I know. I owe you."

Spinelli furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out the party on the other end of the line when he heard Maxie's voice again. "Okay, so Friday night around eight o'clock? Yeah. Yeah. No, I'll meet you there. Thanks again, Todd." Maxie clicked the button on her small cell phone and tossed it onto the sofa.

"Hey, Spinelli," she greeted him, "did I forget something? Did we have something planned tonight?"

Spinelli spun his head to the phone and then back up to Maxie and swallowed. "Uh…no. I just thought…May I inquire as to the other party speaking to the fair Maximista on the phone? I…well…did you just plan like a date?"

Maxie darted her eyes around the room before looking back at Spinelli. "Well, yeah, I did but I was only returning a favor. It's really no big deal."

"What sort of favor has an evening of romance with Maximista as appropriate repayment?" Spinelli sat down while looking at her with huge, alert eyes.

Maxie shrugged, "I ran into Todd…"

Spinelli asked, "Who is Todd?"

"He's this guy I know from back when I was enrolled at PCU. Anyway, I had to run some errands for Kate today at work and while I was out I literally ran into Todd on the docks. Nearly knocked him over with my arms full of the final mock ups of the next Crimson magazine. He's actually in charge of campus security over at PCU and we got to talking and it occurred to me that maybe he could help Johnny out," Maxie recounted.

"Help the Mob Prince?" Spinelli sounded surprised. "How?"

"Todd is in charge of security which means he does all the hiring and firing and he's agreed to give Johnny a job," she explained.

Spinelli stood up suddenly, "You are going to go on a date with The Guardian of Higher Learning in order to get a job for the Mob Prince? Does he know this?"

Maxie shook her head, "No. I told you I ran into him today and I haven't seen Johnny yet."

"Then I must insist that you cease and desist from this questionable endeavor," Spinelli insisted as the front opened behind them and Johnny through down his keys. Both Maxie and Spinelli turned to look at him and he couldn't help but see the guilty look on both of their faces.

Johnny hesitated before taking off his jacket and tossing it over a chair. Whatever was happening in this room, it had something to do with him. He was sure of it. His eyes went to Maxie's guilty ones. He felt the corner of his mouth start to twitch into a little smile when she stubbornly jutted out her chin before looking down at her hands. She always seemed to jut out her chin when she was up to something. It was almost like a child would stand up to her parents and he always felt it tug on him.

Johnny's eyes slowly went to Spinelli standing in the middle of the room with the sort of wild expression on his face that he had when something wasn't going his way. He was willing to bet that something was Maxie.

"Okay, what's going on?" Johnny asked.

Spinelli waved his arm in the air, "You must help me convince Maximista that she need not go on a date with the Guardian of Higher Learning just so that she can secure gainful employment for the Mob Prince. I was just about to inform her that you would be most uncomfortable for Maxie to take such risks in your name."

Johnny's eyes narrowed and instantly darted to Maxie. "What?"

Maxie clucked her tongue in a gesture of exasperation, "Spinelli there is no risk. It's not like I don't know the guy. I mean, back when I was still in PCU, we had this thing where women were being drugged by this guy and then take pictures of us. Of course, I had to be one of the victims and…"

Johnny interrupted, "You were drugged?"

Maxie waved a dismissive hand, "I wasn't the only one and it was a long time ago. The guy turned out to be Diego Alcazar and that's why I told Georgie he was bad news but did she listen to me? I knew Diego couldn't be trusted. I knew it."

"But as you say, this was a long time ago and the Fair Maximista has no idea about the activities of The Guardian of Higher Knowledge since then…" Spinelli argued.

"I know that my dad trusted him enough then to be the liaison between the PCPD and the university and he was a pretty nice guy to me when everything happened," Maxie assuaged.

"What does any of this have to do with a job?" Johnny questioned.

"I asked Todd if there were any openings for campus security. I thought it couldn't hurt to ask. He said he did have an opening and I told him about you," she explained.

Johnny ran his hand across his face, "Did you tell him who I was?"

Maxie nodded, "Yes, when he asked me your name. I explained that you didn't have anything to do with your family and I vouched for you."

Johnny searched her face for anything to tell him she wasn't being completely upfront and he found it. "But he didn't want to give me the job because of who I am?"

"It wasn't like that exactly but I told him that you were a friend of mine and I am the police commissioner's daughter. That should be a good recommendation and if he did this for me I would owe him one," Maxie defended.

Johnny nodded toward Spinelli, "Which is where the date comes in?"

"You see? The Mob Prince doesn't look any happier about this than I do," Spinelli interjected. "It's most definitely not a good idea to go through with this."

Johnny crossed to stand in front of Maxie and put a hand on her shoulder. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen for just a minute?"

"Why?" she asked.

Johnny pursed his lips and Maxie huffed out a breath and turned to head for the kitchen while Johnny followed her. He stopped just inside the door and took a moment to find the right words. He watched as Maxie hopped up on the counter and waited for him to speak.

"I don't want you to do this," Johnny stated simply.

"Do what? Get you a job? Because it's purely selfish on my part, you know. I need to know I'm not going to be the only on in this apartment that will have the money come rent time," Maxie started.

Johnny took a few steps further into the kitchen, "You wanted to help me out so that you could get the rent money?"

"What other reason could I have?" she asked innocently.

"Because you saw me out on the docks and you know how hard it's been for me to get anywhere," he replied.

Maxie licked her lips, "I don't do sympathy, remember?"

Johnny nodded his head in disbelief "Why don't you want me to believe you are a good person?"

"Because I'm not," Maxie spit out, "I'm not nice and everything I do is ultimately about me. The sooner you figure that out, the better off you will be."

Johnny stepped directly in front of her. Her dangling foot kept butting up against his leg. "I don't buy it. You did this because you wanted to help me and I appreciate it, Maxie. I really do but I don't want you to have to go out with some random guy to do it."

Maxie laughed, "It's hardly a sacrifice and it's called having a social life." Her eyes looked into his and she felt the breath being sucked out of her body. The intensity of his gaze told her that there was more going on in his head than the topic of conversation. She knew what desire looked like in a man's eyes.

"Would you have gone out with him if he hadn't offered a job to me?" he asked softly. He felt his pulse quicken as her eyes darkened. Her lips were slightly parted as she considered his question. He already knew the answer before the words were out of her mouth.

"No but let me ask you something"

"What?"

She took a breath and leveled him with her eyes. "Why do you care if I go out on a date with Todd or not?"

Johnny hesitated and she jumped on the opportunity to corner him. She never liked someone trying to control what she did but Johnny's reasons here intrigued her. Maybe it was nothing but male pride and she knew Johnny had more than his fair share of that. Something in his eyes told her that it was more than that though. It shouldn't be more though. Johnny wasn't available. He shouldn't be attracted to her and she shouldn't be attracted to him. Why did she want to admit that he was so much then?

"I just…" Johnny started to answer but the question caught him off guard. How could he answer what he was thinking? His first reaction when Spinelli first mentioned Maxie going out with someone else was pure jealousy and he knew it. He had no right to it though. "I don't want to put you in that situation."

"What situation?" she challenged. "I enjoy dating. Maybe I owe you for giving me an excuse."

He pushed both hands through her hair and leaned her back against the cabinets behind her head. What was he doing? He knew he needed to back off. He could hear her breath quicken and feel her shake beneath his hands.

"Maxie, you already said you wouldn't have gone out with him," he said. "Why is that?" He turned her challenge back on him. They both knew what was brewing just below the surface. As their lives became more and more entangled, the attraction between them grew. This was a dangerous game they were playing.

"What do you want me to say, Johnny?" Her eyes dared him to say the words she knew he wouldn't say as long as he belonged to Lulu. Johnny was a good man and she was pushing his buttons. She knew it but she couldn't stop herself from wanting him to admit that he wanted her. Maybe that's all she needed. Maybe if he would just say it, the pressure bubbling between them would ease.

She watched him struggle for words and to get him self under control. He pushed back from her and returned his hands to his sides. She instantly felt the loss when his skin left hers. When his words came, they were soft almost a caress themselves.

"I…" he paused, "When I think of you out there with someone else…I don't like it." He ran his hand through his hair almost like he just needed to do something with his hands. "And for you to do it for me?"

She waited to hear the rest but the words didn't come. "What?"

"I just don't like it, Maxie." His words were intense and loaded with meaning that went unspoken. "That's all I can give you right now."

Maxie looked away from the plea for understanding in his eyes.

"I don't know what's going on here," Johnny said, "and I don't know why. I do know that for some reason, it's important to me that you are okay. From my father. From whatever. I know that I'm starting to look forward to seeing you in the mornings before you go to work. I know that I'm thinking about you when I shouldn't and in ways that I shouldn't. Maybe it's because of what my father is putting you through. Maybe it's just because you are a beautiful, fascinating woman. What I do know is that I'm not free. I'm not free to feel this way. I have no right to feel jealous about any other man and the fact that I am doesn't fit. I don't know what to do about but I know what I can't do."

Maxie swallowed hard as she watched him turn on his heel and practically run out of the room. It was a full few minutes before Spinelli joined her in the kitchen. He was asking her if the Mob Prince had talked her out of the date while he grabbed an orange soda out of the fridge. Maxie mumbled a reply as her body tried to recover from the onslaught of emotion and sensation between her and Johnny.

The flirting they had always had turned into something else. Their recent closeness reignited the spark between them. It was the worst news ever and the bad part was that she was the one that was pushing Johnny to put it out there between them. God. So now what?


	9. Chapter 9

Johnny leaned back in the shadows of the trees and just watched. Two men paced around the front door obviously anticipating some kind of movement soon. That was a good sign. The whir of the camera mounted on top of the high fence announced the revolution of the electronic eye designed to alert the security team of anyone approaching the property. Johnny knew the system well and knew exactly where to be to go in and out of the mansion undetected.

When he was a child he thought every family lived life just the way he did. Sequestered. Alone. His playmates as a kid all wore suits and carried guns. He didn't know until that fateful summer when he went to live with his cousin that people actually did toss a football around in the backyard or ate dinner at a dining room table and talked about their day. He thought that was some kind of television fairy tale. It was a fairy tale he wanted but he didn't think it existed.

For him, it didn't. He found that out the hard way and his cousin and his family paid the price for being nice to Anthony Zacchara's son. It was a lesson he never forgot. First his mother and then the family that showed him what it meant to love showed him the consequences of being in any way associated with his father or him.

If he could be sure this was about him, he'd disappear from Maxie's life. And Lulu's. They'd be safe and he'd be away from his father for as long as it took his dad to find him. Of course, he harbored no illusions that Anthony would find him eventually. The thing was that this might not be about him. It might really be about Maxie and if that was the case, she needed protection.

Johnny closed his eyes and thought back to the argument he'd had with Lulu last night. She just didn't understand but he couldn't blame her for that. He wasn't sure he completely understood either.

*flashback

"Maxie is still getting flowers?" he repeated as Lulu nodded.

"Yes," Lulu said, "Everyday like clockwork. A man comes in at 11:00 and delivers roses to her desk. Usually she doesn't even look at them and shoves them into the trash can."

Johnny pondered Lulu's words. "I wonder why she didn't tell me."

Lulu tipped her head in surprise, "Why should she?"

Johnny's raised his voice without even realizing it, "Because they're from my father, Lulu."

"So?" Lulu parried back refusing to cower at his obvious irritation. "You aren't responsible for what your father does, Johnny."

"That's easy for you to say," he bit back.

Lulu frowned, "Are we going to start about how much worse your life was than mine because that argument got really old the last time we had it."

"Then stop pretending like your dad and his two bit con game he's got going on is even close to what is going on with my father," Johnny argued.

He didn't understand Lulu's determination to paint her father as some kind of demon. Luke Spencer was odd. He was a hustler but basically he was a good guy. He loved his children the only way he knew how. He was a drinker, a gambler and a sucker for a good cigar. He didn't kill people just for the satisfaction of doing it. He didn't treat Lulu like dirt beneath his shoe like Anthony did Claudia. He didn't shoot her mother in cold blood just because she loved her children. Lulu would never really grasp that reality. That was becoming perfectly clear.

"Yeah, I get that he's a bad guy, okay?" Lulu explained. "But I don't get why you think you have to pay for everything he's done."

"This isn't about paying for anything, Lulu," he countered. "If my father sincerely is fixated on Maxie, her very life could be in danger. You know what he did to my mother."

Lulus put her hand on his shoulder, "Then go to Mac. He will handle it. This isn't your responsibility."

Johnny pulled his arm away from Lulu and shoved it through his hair, "Go to Mac with what?" Johnny faked a casual tone, "Hey Commissioner Scorpio I think you should arrest my dad for sending Maxie flowers? It doesn't work like that Lulu. Mac won't be able to do anything until it's too late. He has to follow legal channels."

Lulu's eyes searched his, "And you don't?"

Johnny silently met her gaze. He answered her question by the determined set of his jaw.

"And everything you've done, all that work to distance yourself from your family," Lulu asked, "you're willing to throw that away for Maxie?"

"I have to protect her," was his simple answer.

*end flashback

Johnny's thoughts were disturbed by the sound of the limo being brought to the front door and he opened his eyes to see his father being wheeled out to the waiting car. Johnny wasn't sure where he was going and frankly didn't care. He just wanted Anthony out of the house for a little while.

He watched the limo slide past the gates and down the street. After waiting a few minutes and checking the angle on the camera, he swiftly moved down the path he's travelled so many times when he lived here. Finding the right spot he crept to the wrought iron servants' gate along the back of the house closest to the kitchen. He jimmied one of the spindles to the side and slid onto the property undetected. He paused outside of the kitchen and listened through the glass of the door for anyone that might be inside. Silence filled his ears and he carefully and quietly pushed open the door and made his way inside.

He didn't know what he wanted to find on his search but he felt certain that he would know it when he saw it. Making his way down the hallway to his father's personal office, he stayed alert to anyone that might be lurking around the house. So far, his visit had gone unnoticed. Looking at the large mahogany desk, Johnny pushed the chair out of the way. There was no way that he would ever sit in that chair again. The symbolism was too much for him. He didn't want to be his father and sitting in that chair was too close for comfort. He slid open the middle drawer and shuffled through the papers. Legal documents and office supplies revealed themselves in a jumble. Johnny scanned the documents but didn't see anything that had to do with Maxie. He fumbled through the rest of the drawers with no new information.

Frustrated, Johnny let out a breath. He didn't want to go home empty handed. He wanted some kind of sign of what he should do for Maxie. Should he leave because all of this really was about him or should he stay? Something in this house had to answer that question.

Johnny peeked from behind the door into an empty hallway and swiftly moved to Anthony's bedroom door and opened it. The room was filled with darkness and he slowly moved until he found the lamp on the night stand and clicked it on. The room was almost like a hotel room. It was soulless with no pictures or objects that had some sort of sentimental value to the owner. That was because Johnny knew his father had no loved one and he sure didn't have any sentimentality.

The closet door was ajar and Johnny quickly searched jacket and pants pockets with no fruits for his labor. Turning back to the king sized bed, he crossed to open the drawer of the night stand. Various medicine bottles and books crowded the drawer. Nothing looked out of the ordinary until Johnny absently flipped the binding of a large coffee table sized book in the bottom of the drawer.

The corner of a manila envelope slipped out from behind the cover. Curious, Johnny slipped open the flap and turned the envelope over and slid the contents out in his hand. Trying to get his eyes to focus, he sucked in his breath as he looked at the stack of pictures in his hand. Beads of sweat broke out on Johnny's forehead as he saw picture after picture of Maxie at work, entering the apartment, shopping, even at the police station visiting her father. She was smiling in some but she was definitely not aware of whoever was taking the pictures. Her clothes were different. Different hairstyles indicated that she'd been followed for some time.

"Damn," Johnny whispered.

This was definitely about Maxie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - "A CraZy Proposition"

Maxie stole a sideways glance at Milo leaning against the back of the elevator watching the numbers indicating the floors as they descended to the lobby. She rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath just to make sure Milo was completely aware of her irritation at him following her every where she went.

"If I have to go to the ladies room, are you going to follow me in there too?" she asked.

Milo cursed under his breath, "Are you going to keep asking me these questions every day, Maxie?"

"Will it get you out of my hair?"

"No," he wearily answered. "I told you. If Jason tells me to keep an eye on you, that's what I'm going to do."

"Do you have to do it so close?" Maxie chided, "I mean, what if I was going on a date or something?"

Milo wiped his face, "I'm sorry, Maxie."

Maxie turned back to the elevator doors and pouted. Her life sucked she decided. She'd survived everything from a heart transplant to attempted murder but get flowers from some old dude and she all the sudden needed a babysitter. She had no social life and having some huge guy following her around wasn't going to help in that department too much. Work was non stop and Lulu was next to no help. She wasn't getting any sleep at night because all she could think about was the conversation between her and Johnny in the kitchen that night. Why did she have to be attracted to him of all people? As if her life wasn't complicated enough, she had to dream of those chocolate eyes and how it would feel to…

The doors slid open and stormed out of the small space as if a demon were on her tail. At least she did for about a dozen steps. Maxie's sudden stop caused Milo to slam into the back of her which nearly set her toppling off her stiletto heels. She stayed focused on the man in the wheelchair sitting in the lobby. It was strange how unassuming he was if you didn't know him. He just looked like some nice old man you would help across the street if he needed it. Well, you would feel that way if you were the kind of person to do those sorts of things.

Maxie whirled around and caught Milo by the shoulder. He glanced up and she stepped directly in his line of vision so that he couldn't see Anthony Zacchara.

"Sorry," Milo intoned.

"Stop apologizing," Maxie ordered. "It gets annoying."

"Sorry," he said again and then looked defeated.

"I'll tell you how you can make it up to me," she offered.

Milo looked leery of her, "How?"

"Since I'm not going to have any privacy anyway, I'm thinking I should stay and get caught up on the new perfume promotion we're going to run," she explained while Milo looked lost. Maxie lost a little patience, "I'm going to go back upstairs and work."

Milo nodded, "okay."

He turned to go back to the elevator and she tugged his arm, "Wait. If I'm going to work late I could really use a latte from the coffee shop down the street and maybe a sandwich from the deli?"

"I'm not a delivery service, Maxie," he said, "and I'm not supposed to leave your side."

Maxie made wide innocent eyes at Milo, "I'm going to be upstairs in the office. Business hours are over and no one will be there. Come on, Milo. I get this weird thing that happens when I go too long without eating. Trust me, it isn't pretty."

Milo looked indecisive but when Maxie batted her eyes one more time and punctuated it with a "please", Milo proceeded out the front door of the hotel while Maxie watched until she could no longer see him.

She took a deep breath and turned back to the couches in the main lobby and sauntered over to where Anthony sat with his two big goons on either side. Never back down. That was Maxie's motto and she wasn't going to change it now. She'd be damned if she would sit around and be intimidated by this man's creepy flower fetish.

"Why do you hang out here? Do you think you'll run into Johnny?" Maxie asked.

"I like to come here for the manicotti," Anthony chuckled at the woman's direct approach, "You should try it sometime." He waved a hand toward the couch and Maxie sat down.

"As a matter of fact, Miss Jones," his smooth voice began, "you are welcome to join me tonight if you are free."

Maxie made a face, "Why would you offer me dinner, Mr. Zacchara? You don't even like me and if you remember correctly there was a time not too long ago that you were pretty much threatening my life when Logan was killed which he totally deserved."

Anthony waved a dismissive hand, "That was business. You are a smart woman. You know that business is business but pleasure is something else."

Maxie wasn't exactly sure what that was supposed to mean.

"You've completely misjudged my feelings for you too, Miss Jones," he explained. "I do like you. In fact I like you very much."

Breathing through her nose allowed her not to react the rise of bile in her stomach. She didn't want to be liked by Johnny's father. She didn't want him to know her at all.

"If this is some kind of game you are playing to get Johnny to come back to the family, I don't think it's going to work," she told him.

"Why not?"

"I won't let it," Maxie delivered with cool even tones.

"Johnny belongs with his family," Anthony warned, "and he will come home eventually. They always come home if they survive."

Maxie heard the threat in the words. It was mild but it was there and Maxie began to understand why Johnny felt the need to run as far and as fast as he could. This man had been intimidating before. She knew he was dangerous but the ease with which he threatened even his own son gave her a new perspective on Johnny's life.

"Don't you even care that Johnny doesn't WANT to come home to you?" she asked. "If you love your son so much, why not let him live the way he wants to live?"

Anthony rubbed his jaw, "And how exactly do you know so much about what he wants?"

Maxie paused. There was something about the way he said those words. Maybe he thought she and Johnny were together and maybe if that's what he thought, he might stop sending the ridiculous flowers. The thing was that Anthony knew that Johnny was dating Lulu and if he thought Johnny was cheating, he knew neither of them would admit it.

"My relationship with Johnny is none of your business," she primly replied. Her vague response might leave just enough doubt.

"Everything about my son is my business, Missy and you would do well not to forget that," he warned.

Maxie decided to cut to the chase, "Why do you keep sending me flowers? What do you want from me?"

"Maybe I want you to take pity on an old man desperate for a little companionship," he offered.

"I doubt that," she answered.

"It's true. I've been alone a long time and sometimes I think how nice it would be to spend time with a strong, beautiful woman who could handle herself around a man like me. There aren't too many of them out there, you know. I can be...difficult as I'm sure my son has told you."

Maxie smirked, "Difficult isn't the word Johnny would use."

Anthony laughed out loud and slapped his hand down on his knee. "I'm sure he wouldn't but you strike me as a woman that can make up her own mind."

"I already have," she retorted.

"Now is that fair? You haven't heard my side of the story," he explained.

Maxie looked nervously at the front door. She needed to get back upstairs. This man was making her uncomfortable and she was starting to regret sending Milo away so that she could tell him and his flowers to buzz off.

"I don't need your side of the story. I'm happy with the side of the story I already have," she started to stand. "I want you to stop sending me flowers."

"Don't you like them?"

"No," she said simply but added, "and while I'm on the subject, why don't you just leave Johnny alone?"

Anthony rolled his chair closer to her, "How about you and me? We make a deal. You give me one evening and hear me out about what kinds of things I have to offer girl like you and I'll back off Johnny until he comes to me."

The last thing she ever wanted to do was go out with Anthony Zacchara. It was right up there with walking around with dark roots or last year's handbag but this was actually an opportunity to make life easier for her and for Johnny who would stick his neck out for her she knew.

"You'd stop sending me flowers?" she asked skeptically.

"If you still wanted me to stop by the end of the night, yes. You have my word," he promised.

There was no way she was NOT going to want him to stop. "Fine, we can…"she was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Maxie?" Milo stood behind her with a bag and a coffee cup. He looked irritated and upset.

"Milo, I was just…you know," she started to explain.

"Mr. Zacchara, I'm going to need you to step away from Miss Jones," Milo stated.

"Miss Jones came to me," he said pointedly.

"Maxie, you need to go upstairs…now," Milo seemed mild mannered but when it was time to work, he was good at his job. "Now."

Maxie turned back to the man in the wheelchair, "let me know when. I'll be there."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Thank all of you guys for all the wonderful feedback. I really appreciate it and it keeps me motiviated to keep writing. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. If I had written it the way I originally conceptualized it, it would have been like 40 pages long. This is sort of a condensed version of it. I'm not satisfied with it exactly but it's getting me where I want to go. **

Chapter 11 - "Mutual Protection and Attraction"

Johnny sat in his car with his head leaned back against the seat. The pile of pictures in his father's desk flashed through his head. Maxie shopping. Maxie getting out of her car. Maxie eating dinner with Robin. Maxie on the phone. Picture after picture. Day after day. It scared Johnny and he thought he was passed the point of begin afraid of anything. Whatever his father had planned for her, he'd been planning it a long time and it was definitely an obsession with her. When the old man said he wanted Maxie, it wasn't subterfuge. It was a crazy man's delusion that he definitely thought he could obtain.

Johnny leaned forward to look up to see a light on in the window of the apartment and then around the parking lot. Lulu's car wasn't there but Maxie's was so Maxie was up there alone. That was good because the only plan he had, she wasn't going to like but he had to discuss it with her anyway. Maybe he could make her see reason. Who was he kidding? This was Maxie. She thought she could steam roll her way through any situation. It's one of the things he admired about her.

He let out a breath and shoved open the door to the car and exited. He slid wearily up the steps. His mind was totally preoccupied with everything that had happened since that morning his father came to visit. Approaching the door to the apartment he saw Milo standing across the hall staring at the door. He turned when he heard Johnny's footsteps approaching.

"Hey," Milo nervously greeted.

"Hey, Milo. Everything okay in there?" Johnny asked.

"Maxie's by herself. She should be fine but there's something I have to tell you," Milo said.

Johnny furrowed his brow in concern, "What is it?"

Milo shuffled his feet and lowered his head before returning Johnny's gaze, "I talked to Jason and he said that I should tell you what happened today and that you would know how to handle it. He said that if you needed his help with anything to let him know."

Johnny's alert system kicked into high gear, "Help with what? What happened today?"

"Well, Maxie talked to your dad," Milo said.

"What? How? Did he call her?" Johnny had a million questions racing through his mind all at once. His first instinct was to push open the door and see if she was okay but he wanted more information.

Milo's cheeks turned an embarrassing shade of red, "No, she saw him in the Metro Court lobby and apparently went to talk to him."

Johnny wanted to punch a wall. Adrenaline seared through him. His reaction could be more intense because of the pictures he just saw and the fact that those pictures confirmed that Anthony was a threat to Maxie herself.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Johnny had a hard time controlling the anger in his voice.

Milo put up a hand almost as if to fend off Johnny's reaction, "I'm sorry. I made a bad call. She must have seen him when she got off the elevators and then she sort of…well, she tricked me into going to get her dinner while she told me she was going upstairs to work."

Johnny cursed under his breath, "The only thing you have to do on this assignment is to keep my father away from Maxie."

"I know. I messed up but it won't happen again," Milo apologized with sincerity.

"What did he say?" Johnny demanded.

Milo shrugged, "I don't have any details. She won't tell me. Anthony said she approached him but the part I thought you should know is that she told him to let her know and she'd be there. That was the last part before I pulled her away."

Johnny's eyes narrowed, "She'd be where?"

Milo raised his brows and shook his head, "I don't know. I asked but she wouldn't tell me."

Johnny frowned and nodded. Before pushing open the door he turned back to Milo with a warning, "Don't lose her again."

Milo shook his head indicating he understood as Johnny pushed open the door. He'd barely taken half a dozen steps before Maxie appeared from the back of the apartment fastening long silver earrings to her ears.

"Maxie, what the hell do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

Maxie closed her mouth and regarded him coolly, "I'm going to the Catacombs Club. There's a new DJ out there tonight and we might want to book him for some local promos…"

Johnny took two steps and loomed over her so that she had to look up to look in his eyes. "That's not what I'm talking about and you know it. I'm talking about the little meeting you had with my father."

Maxie jutted her chin and looked him unflinchingly, "I don't want to talk about that."

"But you are going to," he insisted.

Maxie stepped past him to go sit on the couch and strap on the silver heels that were sitting on the floor in front of it. "No, I'm not."

"We can do this all night if you want but eventually you will talk to me about this," Johnny said patiently and then placed his hands on his hips as if indicating he was, in fact, prepared to stand there all night waiting. Maxie's gaze moved down to the dark silk shirt sitting across his broad shoulders. She could see well defined pecs under the fabric pulled taut because of his arms. She followed it down to the fitted black jeans lying low on his narrow hips. It was all she could do not to lick her lips.

She forced her eyes back to his face and said evenly, "If you are going to wait all night for me to talk, then you'll have to do it at the Catacombs Club with me."

Johnny watched her stand up much closer to his eye level now with those ridiculous heels on her feet. Her legs were long and tan in the short micro shift black dress that stopped just shy of decent and high on her thigh. The smooth material hugged her curves dangerously, too dangerously in his case. He swallowed hard.

"If that's what I have to do," he said.

Maxie barely tilted her head in acknowledgement before telling him, "Get your coat." She grabbed her small silver clutch and walked to the door, "You're driving."

Johnny stopped trying to get information out of her about halfway through the drive and they completed the rest of the trip in silence which was fine with Maxie. She knew Johnny was only biding his time and she would eventually tell him what he wanted to know anyway. She just didn't want to spoil her night by arguing with him which was exactly what would come next. She knew he wasn't going to like her going on a date, and just the thought of it as a date made her skin crawl, with Anthony in order to get him off the hook but if it really could help him, why not? Small investment, great reward.

Johnny pulled into a parking space outside the darkened club. The sound of bass reverberated out the front door each time it opened or closed. Maxie checked her face in the mirror and turned to Johnny, "How do I look?"

"Does it matter? You're not picking anyone up tonight." Johnny said with conviction.

Maxie eyed him reproachfully and he caved, "You look beautiful."

His words sent heat down to her toes. Why did she make him tell her she looked good? Why was she making this more complicated? He was her friend. "Can we just forget everything else for a couple of hours? I need to decompress a little bit."

Johnny tilted his head to the side to study her face. He could see the corners of her mouthed were pursed and he could see something in her eyes that said she was serious. His voice when it came was deep and soothing, "I don't mean to make your life any harder, Maxie."

She smiled at him, "That's the thing, you know? People say they don't mean to make life harder, except me usually. If I make someone's life harder, it's usually on purpose and they usually deserve it."

"I'm serious, Maxie, I just don't know why you make it so hard for me to look out for you," he explained.

She turned to him quickly and sucked in a breath, "Why do you try to hard to do that? To look after me, I mean?"

The only answer Johnny had been the honest one, "Because I care about you."

Maxie heard the words and heard the meaning behind them. She searched his eyes for answers to the million questions his words evoked within her. "You know, my sister Georgie would hate this."

Johnny didn't quite catch the change of subject, if it was a change of subject, "Hate what?"

"She would hate the fact that I'm attracted to you," she said bluntly and Johnny winced at her words, not because he didn't want to hear them but because he did, "and that you are Lulu's boyfriend."

Johnny didn't say anything. What could he say to that? Right now he was Lulu's boyfriend but things were complicated. He hadn't been completely honest with Lulu about a lot of things not the least of which was where they stood. He didn't want to hurt her and that's where he felt like they were headed. He hadn't told her about Michael and his part in the whole tragic situation and he wasn't sure how she would take that news. He hadn't told her that he had been feeling a shift in their relationship for quite a while and it felt like they were two people hanging on out of habit instead of any real vision of living their future together. He definitely hadn't told her that the face that he had been seeing in his future lately was the one next to him right now. How could he say all of that to Lulu when he wasn't even sure what to think about it himself? How could he explain any of it to Maxie? The strangest thing was that he thought Maxie would be the one to understand instinctually.

"So do me a favor," she said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Let's just pretend nothing else exists for the next few hours. It's just you and me," she explained. "After we leave the club tonight, I'll tell you everything you want to know about my meeting with Anthony."

Johnny raised his eyebrows, "How about you tell me about your meeting first and then we'll go in the club?"

"Because I don't want to fight with you first and then go in. I tend to lose my rhythm if I'm upset," she pouted.

"I promise not to fight with you," Johnny said.

Maxie smiled, "Don't make any promises you can't keep."

"Try me."

Maxie huffed and then barreled through her words, "I told Anthony I would go out with him one night and in return he promised not to push you back to the family until you came to him. At first you know I was just going to tell him off about sending me the creepy flowers and stuff but then one thing led to another and he gave me an opening to get him to back off of you so I thought, what the hell and I took it."

Johnny let emotions go through him rapid fire. Anger was first. Fear. Protectiveness. Disbelief. Everything was so jumbled he couldn't even name them all. One thing was for certain, there was no way he was going to let her do it. No way.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" she asked.

"I told you I wouldn't fight with you," he said slowly.

"But?" She prompted.

"Why would you do something dangerous like spending time with my father to do something like that for me?" he queried.

"Why do you want to do something like take on your father to protect me?" she challenged.

"Touché," he answered and looked out of the front window of his car. "Okay, so you laid everything out on the table and now so will I."

She furrowed her brows, "What do you mean?"

"I snuck into the house tonight and I found pictures of you. Lots and lots of pictures of you so I think my father is obsessed. I don't know why or what he plans to do other than the obvious."

"Obvious?" she stopped him.

"Seduce you, Maxie," Johnny sounded like he was explaining to a small child.

Maxie's hand went reflexively to her stomach, "That makes me kind of sick."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Join the club." He then said soberly, "The only way I know that I can protect you is for you and me clear out of town for a while."

Maxie blinked as is she weren't sure what she just heard, "You mean, run away together?"

Johnny nodded, "It's the only way I know to keep you out of his reach."

Maxie shook her head, "No way, Johnny. No way. I worked too hard to get where I am at Crimson to just throw it all away like that. I'm not running scared."

Johnny knew that was exactly what she would say, "So now who's starting the argument?"

Maxie clucked her tongue, "That's not fair. I didn't know you were planning on this whole road trip when I said that. I mean, I really want this career Johnny. Crimson is not just a job for me. It's something that I'm good at and one day I'll make my own name in this industry. If I run now, I risk all of that and that means Anthony wins anyway. Uh-uh...I just can't…"

Maxie's constant flow of words was interrupted by Johnny's hand on the back of her head. She turned to look at his face just as his mouth was coming down on hers. When their lips met electricity seemed to fuse them together. Her mouth opened beneath his and she felt the warmth of his tongue tangling with the warmth of her own. Breathing didn't seem necessary. Only feeling, tasting, touching. Nothing existed but each other. Neither knew how long their kiss lasted but when they finally pulled apart neither seemed interested in breaking the spell of sensation that cocooned them.

Johnny wasn't sure why he kissed her. Maybe because for some reason, hearing Maxie react exactly how he knew she would made him feel even closer to her. Maybe it was just because he'd spent so many nights lying awake wondering how it would feel to really kiss her. Sure she'd kissed him in the Crimson office and he'd certainly kissed her back but not like this. This was a mutual act of attraction and maybe he just couldn't wait any longer to feel it. Or maybe it was his feeling of responsibility for her that made their closeness seem more intimate than it really was. He didn't know and right now, he really didn't want to question it either.

"We agreed. For the next few hours, it's just you and me. Nothing else," Johnny said and hopped out of his car. He came around to her side and opened the door. Maxie watched him without saying a word as he held out his hand to help her out of the car.

Johnny followed behind her as they approached the club. His mind raced through everything that had happened so far tonight. Things were rapidly getting more complicated and out of control. His mind switched back to the evening ahead as he saw that Milo had already secured clearance for them to enter the club.

Johnny paused just outside the door. He directed Maxie to go inside where he would join her. Turning to Milo he said, "She's going to try and lose you again."

Milo looked up at him in surprise.

Johnny looked confident, "She's going to set up a time to meet my father. Let her think she's gotten away with it."

"Why?" Milo asked.

"Because when she makes her arrangements with my father, you are going to tell me when and where and I'm going to be there," Johnny informed him.

Johnny knew what he had to do. He wouldn't argue with Maxie about it. Maxie wouldn't even know about it until it's too late.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – "An Honest Conversation"

Johnny tipped the glass back and let the warmth of the alcohol scorch his throat. Normally a beer would be his drink of choice but this night called for something a little harder. Too much was happening too fast and he couldn't seem to get a handle on one thing before something else popped up in his face. His stole a glance at the petite blonde sipping on her cocktail and watching the DJ send a pulsating beat across the dance floor packed with people. He scanned faces to see if any of them looked familiar or out of place.

"So what do you think?" Maxie said as she leaned closer to him so that he could hear her words.

"About what?" Johnny looked confused.

"The DJ? You know, the reason we came here tonight," she replied.

Johnny looked up at the man rocking with the beat of the music but with his head turned studiously at the equipment in front of him. He had one set of headphones on his ears and another around his neck.

"I'm not really the best person to ask," Johnny stated.

Maxie smirked and a little twinkle came to her blue eyes. "I should have guessed you weren't a club kind of guy," she teased.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "I've been to my share, Miss Know-It-All, but to me it represents different things than DJ's and sweating on the dance floor."

"What exactly does it represent?" she asked.

"Business," he answered seriously. He looked around the room and then back at her, "A lot of these places are connected."

"Connected how?" Maxie said without thinking.

Johnny leaned forward and put a finger on the side of his nose. It was a gesture commonly used to indicate the mafia, "Connected, connected, Maxie," he explained.

"Oh," she said, "yeah, I should have known that. I mean I live in Port Charles. I think it's probably the most," she imitated Johnny's gesture, "city on the planet which is like the bane of my dad's existence. He mostly blames Sonny Corinthos but Jason can usually be found in those rants in there somewhere."

Johnny chuckled at her ramblings. He had always enjoyed her knack of saying whatever she was thinking. One thing he could always say about Maxie was that she was never at a loss for words.

"These places bring in a lot of cash. Cash is easy to hide and launder through here," Johnny explained.

"So I'm guessing the Zaccharas have owned a few clubs," Maxie deduced.

Johnny nodded, "Among other things." She probably never needed to know what the "other things" were but in Johnny's opinion the stuff was just stuff. What the mob really owned was pure, raw power. It was the kind of power that corrupts everything it touched.

Maxie sipped her drink again and watched his face. It really was a good face if bit a little bit hard at times, like now. "Do you miss it?" she blurted.

Johnny didn't answer at first. If it were Lulu asking the question he would even hesitate to deny it but somehow he knew that Maxie would see through that. She would know that it wasn't exactly the whole truth. "I don't miss that business. I'm not the kind of guy that gets off on that kind of violence. I don't like what you have to do to hold on to your power or what you have to do to obtain it."

"Why do I feel like there's a but in there somewhere?" she asked.

Johnny smiled at her question. He was right on target. Maxie did know how to read him well. "But sometimes I wonder if it's the only thing I know how to do? I mean, I was raised to do it. I know what it's about and sadly as the case may be I know I would be good at it."

Maxie stared at him as he finished the whiskey in his glass. He'd stopped talking but he hadn't said it all, "And?"

Johnny met her gaze with unblinking eyes. This is where she finds out a little about the parts inside of him that scared him. What would she think? "And part of me doesn't like how you have to get the power but enjoys having it. It feels good sometimes to step into a room and know that all eyes are on you because even if they don't like you, they have to respect you. They have no choice."

Maxie tipped her head to the side, "So you like the power?"

Johnny considered the question, "I like knowing I can get what I want."

Maxie felt the heat of those words down to her toes. She knew he meant them. Everything about him told her that he was a great guy. He was sweet, caring, funny and sincere. He'd been nice to her and she knew from the very beginning he was a man she could trust. On the other hand he was someone that was used to getting his way. She could see that. Sometimes he would get frustrated and impatient but she was beginning to understand that side of him too. Maybe she understood because it's how she wanted to live her life too. She wanted to be able to get what she wanted. Unfortunately, more and more often she realized that what she wanted included this man.

"Why did you kiss me in the car?"

Johnny was surprised at the quick change of subject but didn't allow it to show on his face. He gave a little half smile, "It was the only way I could get you to stop talking about all the ways you thought my plan sucked."

"Hello? Did you think I would just go running off with you?" she defended.

"If it saves your life possibly, hell yes," he countered.

Maxie took a breath, "and what about Lulu? You would just leave her here and run off with me?" She didn't know exactly what she wanted him to say so she just waited to hear the truth.

Johnny steeled his face, "Now who's breaking our agreement? I thought it was just you and me tonight."

Maxie slid her chair closer to his and put her hand on his arm. "What's going on with you and Lulu?"

"It's complicated, Maxie," he avoided.

Maxie laughed, "I'm the queen of complications."

He pushed her hair back from her face, "Don't I know it?"

She felt her heart beat a little bit faster, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Johnny closed his eyes and let out a breath, "I don't know what's going on with Lulu." He avoided her question again. Things were getting more and more dangerous between them. They both could feel it but neither really knew what to do about it. Neither wanted to even admit it existed for fear of where it might led. They feared getting hurt and hurting people that mattered to them.

"Is it bad?" Maxie asked.

Johnny shook his head, "Not yet but it will be."

"How do you know?" she pressed.

"Because I'm keeping secrets from her. Secrets that will hurt her," he answered.

Maxie squeezed his arm where her hand rested in some kind of unspoken support, "anything you want to tell me? I'm a really good listener."

When Johnny's voice came it was low and intimate, "You are one of the secrets."

"Me?" she looked surprised.

Johnny didn't mean to say those words out loud. They rose out of him unbidden. Now the air between them was thick and unsettling. Her face was beautiful and her eyes looked at him without shame.

"I've taken things from Lulu before," she said.

Johnny nodded, "I know."

"Is that the situation I'm in now," she asked.

Johnny challenged her with his next words, "Is that where you want to be?"

Maxie hesitated, "I don't want to take something that isn't real."

Johnny frowned, "Meaning?"

"Meaning that what happened with Logan hurt everyone involved. I'd be crazy not to realize that," she explained.

"When it was said and done, Logan was a monster, Maxie," Johnny soothed.

"I know he wasn't the nicest guy," Maxie agreed, "but I can't help but think that maybe something I did really did send him over the edge. I know he was going to be a certified jerk anyway but he…"

Johnny held up a hand, "You didn't make Logan crazy and I'm not Logan." The words hung between them.

"I won't get between you and Lulu for sex," Maxie said.

Johnny sighed, "Whatever it is that is happening between us isn't about sex."

Maxie narrowed her eyes in disbelief and Johnny chuckled, "It's not just about sex then."

"Then tell me. What is it, Johnny?" she asked.

"I wish the hell I knew," Johnny replied, "but I don't. The important thing is that I do know that I have to protect you from my father."

"I can handle," Maxie started to protest.

"Stop saying that. You can't go up against him alone and I won't let you," he said.

"And what is Lulu going to think about that," Maxie wanted to know.

"It's not going to matter," Johnny said in resignation. He could see his answer confused her but he wasn't ready to tell her anything else. She might fight him on it thinking he was giving up too much but he honestly wasn't going to give up anything that he would have had to give up anyway.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - "Family"

Claudia leaned over the table and lined up her shot while she mulled over the information her brother had just disclosed. Her face was screwed in concentration as she sank the solid colored ball in the far corner pocket. She stood up with a frown and her eyes moved to the concerned face of the one person that mattered the most to her. She moved to stand next to him while she considered her next shot.

Her voice was lowered as she said, "But I don't really understand it, John. Why would he be so concerned with Maxie Jones? She's the police commissioner's daughter for one thing and Daddy's too smart to go borrowing that kind of trouble. What's in it for him?"

Johnny took a resigned breath, "I think his interest in Maxie is purely from a male perspective. I don't really think it's business."

Claudia took her next shot and the ball ricocheted off the bumper as she missed the pocket. Johnny rubbed the blue cue chalk on the end of his stick and started assessing his shot.

"You are telling me he wants to have sex with her?" Claudia sounded shocked.

Johnny shot her a sardonic look. "Look, could you not put it that way please? Just the thought of our father having sex at all is enough to send me into therapy for years. But the thought of him having sex with Maxie makes me…" Johnny let his words trail off and Claudia noticed the tight set of his shoulders and the clinching of his jaw.

"Oh yeah?" Claudia said, "Makes you what?"

Johnny made his shot and targeted the cue ball to make the next shot. "I don't want him anywhere near Maxie. That's all," Johnny said as the cue ball knocked the striped ball into the pocket.

"What's so special about Maxie?" Claudia asked.

Johnny's lips thinned, "Come on, Claudia. I wouldn't want a stray cat hanging around him. He's toxic and you know that." Johnny watched his next shot bounce away from the pocket. Talking about Maxie was hazardous to his game.

"I do know that, John but I'm a pretty smart girl and something tells me that there's more to it than that," Claudia countered.

Johnny chose his words carefully, "I'm the reason he even knows she exists so that makes me responsible for what happens."

Claudia waved her hand, "And that's all it is? Responsibility talking?"

"What do you want from me, Claudia?" Johnny asked.

"The whole truth for starters. I think there's something else you're not telling me, little brother," Claudia posited.

"If there's anything else that I thought was your business I would tell you," Johnny volleyed back.

"Touchy," Claudia observed, "So you think Daddy wants to sleep with Maxie and you think you need to do something about it? What if Maxie…"

"Don't finish that sentence," Johnny said, "She doesn't."

"Okay, okay. Maxie's an ambitious girl so you can't blame me for wondering," Claudia defended herself.

"Ambitious is one thing but getting involved with our father is a dance with the devil that she's not interested in. Except now she thinks she's helping me," Johnny explained.

Claudia's eyes narrowed, "helping you how?"

Johnny sighed, "He told her that if she would go out with him once that he would stop pressuring me to come back to the family. She decided that it would be worth it if she could get him off my back."

Claudia's eyes widened, 'And she believed him?"

Johnny shrugged, "I don't know if she really believes him or not but she thinks that a couple of hours of her time is worth a shot."

Claudia nearly choked on her surprise, "to help you?"

Johnny's irritation flashed across his face, "Why am I talking to you?"

"Fine. So she's willing to help you," Claudia summarized, "but we both know that Daddy's probably up to something and we definitely know he's not going to back off of you going back to the family no matter what blondie does."

Claudia paused and bought more time as she took her next shot at the pool table. She sank two balls and was down to only the eight ball before winning the game. "So we both know that waiting for Daddy to make his move just gives him the upper hand. It makes you play on his playing field so the best thing to do is surprise him. Don't react to him, make him react to you. Eight ball middle pocket."

"That's what I was thinking," Johnny said as he watched his sister sink the winning ball while he had one ball left on the table.

Claudia laid down her stick on the green felt. "You have a plan?"

Johnny nodded, "Yes."

"Well, anything you want to share with me?" Claudia prompted.

He ran his fingers through his dark hair, "You'll know it when you hear about it."

"So you think I'll hear about it?" Her curiosity sounded through her words.

"Yes," Johnny answered with a sardonic laugh, "and on some level it will make all your dreams come true."

Claudia tried to decipher words, "and what will it do for your dreams, John?"

Johnny walked over to the bar and threw a couple of bills in Coleman's direction. Coleman tipped his head in acknowledgement of the settled tab.

"Let's change the subject," Johnny said.

Claudia knew what was coming next. Johnny was more than uncomfortable with her current living situation and she knew on some level he was right. Playing with Sonny was playing with fire and she knew it. If Sonny knew the things she'd done, she wouldn't be drawing a breath right now but ironically other than Johnny, he's the only one that ever really seemed like he listened to her or understood her in anyway.

"You don't want to talk about what's going on with you and Maxie and you expect me to spill my guts about me and Sonny?" she attacked.

"I already know what's going on with you and Sonny," Johnny hissed below his breath. "The trouble is I don't think you do. Sonny isn't going to fall in love with you, Claudia, and every day you are at his house is another day that he could find out what happened with his son and how we're involved."

Claudia shook her head, "I'm the only one that knows you are involved at all, John so as long as you don't open your mouth, no one will ever know that you had anything to do with it."

Johnny took her by the arm and pushed her further into the corner so they would be less likely to be overheard, "I'm not worried about me, Claudia. You live there with him so if he finds out and goes home to his not-so-loving wife you are unprotected."

"I can take care of myself," she threw back.

Johnny let out a curse, "You and Maxie sound just alike. Neither one of you knows when you are in over your heads."

Claudia set a determined chin, "I'm not in over my head, okay? Sonny and I get along. Things are good between us right now."

"Only because he doesn't know," Johnny argued.

"And he won't," she insisted.

Johnny gave her a look of disbelief, "Does Jerry know that? You don't even know how many DVDs are lying around that house. Sonny could be finding out right now."

Claudia denied the possibility, "No. He's not. I'm on top of it. I'll find them all and then the whole thing will be over."

"How am I supposed to live with it if you are wrong? How am I supposed to feel if something happens to you and I know I could have done something to stop it?"

Claudia relished that she meant this much to someone. It gave her some sense of personal value that if she died at least someone would grieve for her, especially Johnny. "I won't…nothing is going to happen, okay? I'm alright. Sonny and I are doing fine. You just concentrate on helping Maxie and don't worry about me. It's all under control."

Before Johnny could answer, she'd given him a quick hug and disappeared out of the door. Johnny stared in that direction for several minutes before moving. Why did it seem like he was out of control? His father? His sister? He never felt like the drama ended with his family. It was always something twisted and always seemed to be a dangerous game that he couldn't control.

The worst part of the whole thing was knowing that no one out there would ever really understand what it was like to be a Zacchara. He always wanted someone that could really hear how he felt, someone that would listen to his problems and not judge him or filter them through their own motives. He loved his sister and she was the closest thing he'd ever had to having that but the things that repulsed him about being a Zacchara energized her. Things he shunned, she embraced so she never really understood him. She tried and she supported him but he didn't think she really got it. Unexpectedly a flash of Maxie's face swam through his mind. Why did he think that Maxie would understand?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - "A Plan Begins and the Beginning of the End"

Johnny rubbed his eyes and tossed his jacket in the direction of the chair as he came into the apartment. He didn't even pause to look into the room before he headed down the hallway so when Lulu's voice called out to him he was startled. He wasn't expecting her home in the middle of the day and to see her sitting on the couch with a frown on her face was like a sock to the gut. He wasn't prepared to have a showdown.

"You were out last night." It wasn't a question. They both knew she already knew he hadn't been home.

Johnny's eyes shifted from Lulu to the front door. He wasn't sure why he had the impulse to head right back out the door. He could see the hurt on her face and he knew that he was the cause of it. Not only that, but he also knew that he wasn't going to make it any better in the near future.

"Yeah. I went to see Claudia," Johnny said.

"All night?" she asked.

Johnny knew guilt was written all over his face. No he wasn't with Claudia all night. He just didn't want to come home and face Lulu. It was too complicated but yet it was so simple. He was supposed to love her and he did. He truly felt more than he could explain. She'd taken a chance on a reckless, dangerous man and broke through a layer of walls that he kept firmly around him. She helped him believe that he could make his own choices. He owed her for that. He owed her better than what he was giving her.

"I went to the Zacchara safe house to check on some things," he explained.

And why wasn't that love enough? Why did he feel himself pulling away from her? Was it the secret about Michael that put the distance there or was it something else?

"Why?" she had to know what was going on with him. This was killing her because it felt so final between them. The gap just kept getting wider and wider and she had no idea how to stop it or if he even wanted her to try.

Johnny stepped closer to Lulu. He could see the lines on her face. Worry. Anger. Sadness and he knew he was the reason. He was always the reason these days. Even without considering the secret he kept, they fought more and listened less. They were fundamentally different. Maxie once told him that he needed someone reckless and impulsive like him. Was that true?

"I'm still working on trying to figure out what my father is up to." Johnny answered.

Lulu nodded and said softly, "for Maxie."

Johnny turned away for a second in guilt before meeting her eyes, "He's going to hurt her, Lulu."

Lulu looked alarmed, "How do you know? Maybe he's just…"

"I know," Johnny said simply.

His increasing occupation with Maxie made her uncomfortable, especially considering how fragile their relationship was right now.

"And the other night at the night club? Was your dad there too?" Lulu challenged him.

"No," he answered honestly, "but I didn't think she should go alone."

Lulu came around the couch to stand directly in front of him, "Johnny, if things are this bad then I really think you should go to Mac about this. Maybe he can help you and I know he's going to want to protect Maxie himself."

"Maybe you're right Lulu," Johnny admitted, "but even if I do go to Mac, I can't just walk away from this and you know it."

"Because it's your father or because it's Maxie?" Lulu wanted to know.

Johnny let irritation flow through him. It honestly felt better than the guilt that had taken root in his stomach since Michael's shooting. "What are you accusing me of?"

Lulu sighed, "I'm not accusing you of anything."

"You know what my father is capable of and I can't just leave her set in his sights. He's too dangerous and most days I feel like I'm the only one that can stop him," he argued.

Lulu felt her body shake. "I understand in my head what you are saying and I don't know but part of me loves you even a little bit more for it. I just….I just think that whatever this is, this mission to save Maxie is…"

Johnny knew what she was going to say but how could he explain what was really going on? "Is what I have to do, Lulu."

"Okay, I'm going to ask you one question and whatever your answer is I just want the truth," she said and then took a deep breath, "are you falling for Maxie?"

Johnny opened his mouth but before a sound came out his cell phone sounded between them. He pulled the small device out of his pocket and checked the number. He gave an uncomfortable glance to Lulu before clicking the button and grunting out a greeting.

"Johnny, I've got something for you," Milo informed him.

Johnny's eyes shifted to Lulu who was standing there listening to his side of the conversation. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Shoot," he invited.

"She received her flowers as usual. This time when she read the card she immediately grabbed her purse and went to the ladies room," the bodyguard recounted.

"And?" Johnny prompted.

"She took her purse so she could use her cell phone," Milo said.

"So you don't know who she called or what she was saying?" Johnny asked.

"Well since she gave me the slip that one time, I didn't want to take any chances," Milo responded. "I bugged her phone. Jason said it was okay."

Johnny blew out a breath, "Right now I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that because I know exactly what she's going to think of that. Who did she call?"

"Your father," Milo stated.

Johnny felt his stomach twist in a knot, "And what did she say?"

"He wanted to meet her at a small out of the way Italian restaurant in the Zacchara territory for dinner tonight," Milo summarized, "but she said she couldn't get away from work long enough for that. If he wanted to meet her, it would have to be at the Metro Court Dining Room."

Johnny's mouth curved in a little half grin, "So see was too smart to give him home field advantage. What did he say?"

"He agreed to meet her at seven o'clock tonight," Milo said.

Johnny checked his watch and started to pace around the room, "Good. That gives me time to make some arrangements. Thanks for calling me."

Milo's next words sounded uncertain, "Do you want me to stay on her?"

"She'll try and give you the slip. Let her think she did and I'll take care of it," Johnny said.

"You got it," Milo agreed and hung up the phone.

Johnny pushed the "end" button on his cell phone and looked down at the floor. He knew he needed to answer Lulu's question but the answer would only bring more questions. She deserved more of a conversation than he really had time to give her right now.

"Lulu, I…" he began.

She held up her hand to stop him, "Don't tell me. The 'she' from your call is Maxie."

"Yes. It was about Maxie," Johnny said softly.

Lulu challenged him with her eyes, "Then I guess that answers my question."

"The hell it does, Lulu. This is more complicated than that," Johnny's frustration echoed in his words.

"Complicated or not, Johnny, I see you getting sucked into a fight with your family that you told me that you were going to walk away from," Lulu felt her heart breaking with her words. She knew what ever happened from this point they really were just going through the motions but she just couldn't be the one to say the words. "I don't know if it's the fact that you are fighting against your dad that is pulling you in so much. I don't know if there's just something inside you that feels like you need to win against him or if it really is all about Maxie…"

"I haven't been unfaithful to you, Lulu," Johnny offered.

Lulu looked at him, "but that's not exactly what I asked is it?"

Johnny shifted, "Look, I can't…we can't have this conversation right now. I have to go."

Lulu nodded, "and save Maxie. I know."

She turned and walked back to her room as Johnny stood by the front door. Damn, why couldn't his life be simpler? He grabbed his coat off the chair and headed back out of the front door. He knew this argument was going to get worse after tonight but there was no way around it. He knew that just like he knew how it would end between them and end it would. The only saving grace of the whole situation was that at least he knew that Lulu wouldn't get dragged into the Michael situation. At least that was a blessing.

Johnny looked at the cell phone in his hand and dialed a number from his contacts. "Ricky? I'm going to need a favor that only a member of the Zacchara organization can do for me. Are you up to it?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - "The Plan Revealed"

Maxie couldn't concentrate. She had to redo the press release information twice because she was completely distracted by her plans tonight. The sad part was that she wasn't distracted in that "I can't wait to see this cute guy" kind of way. It was distracted in a dreading and sick to her stomach kind of way. She looked at the clock display on her desk phone and knew it wasn't much longer before she had to steel her spine to take the elevator down to the hotel's dining room, smile and pretend that the very idea of spending the evening with Anthony Zacchara didn't send prickles of fear down her spine. At least he agreed to meet her here instead of some restaurant she didn't even know. Here she knew enough people around her that if things didn't go well, she knew she would be able to walk away.

"How do I get myself into these things?" Maxie asked her self.

She knew exactly how. Her sister used to push her so hard to be thoughtful and considerate of other people's feelings so now here she was using her powers for good.

"I hope you are happy up there Georgie," Maxie said into the open air as she looked up. Silence was her only response and she sighed. "Now I'm sitting her talking to myself. I'm talking to myself to delay something I know I have to do. And I want to do it. Yeah, I really want to do it. Not the date because that's gross but help Johnny so I'm going to go down there and try not to throw up in my teriyaki chicken and get Johnny off the hook. It's what a good friend does."

Maxie had the power to turn men's heads and this time she didn't try to gain something personally from it. Okay, getting Anthony to stop sending the creepy flowers was a little bit of personal gain but tonight was about freeing Johnny and Friday night was about getting Johnny a job. She was helping someone other than her self, dating for the greater good.

"I wonder if I could single handedly bring the superhero cape back in fashion?" Maxie wondered out loud as she grabbed her purse and took a deep steadying breath. She turned toward the elevators to see Milo lounging on the small couch just outside of them. She gave him a small smile but said nothing. He knew his presence in the office irritated her so he kept as far out of sight as possible but still on guard. Tonight she was going to have to get him to get lost. Her plan was to tell him she was going home when she left the hotel but lose him in traffic and double back. Simple but effective.

She punched the button on the wall and the doors slid open. Milo waited for her to enter the elevator car and then followed. They'd only gone down two floors before the car stopped to let other people in the small enclosed space. Two large men stepped inside and punched the button for the next floor down. When the car came to a stop Maxie glanced over her shoulder and was startled to see one of the guys pull out a small handgun and point it at Milo. Milo's eyes widened but he did not otherwise react.

"This is your floor Mr. Giambetti," the guy said.

Milo's eyes moved to Maxie's. She shifted her eyes to the other guy in the car. Milo reluctantly stepped toward the open doors and the guy with the gun followed him off the car. Maxie glared at the man left in the car with her as the doors closed.

"Was that completely necessary?" Maxie demanded.

"Just following orders," the guy answered.

Maxie asked, "What are you going to do to him?"

"Nothing," was the simple response.

Maxie turned her back to the guy, "Just following orders. I guess no one in the mob is supposed to think for themselves or have any common sense." She crossed her arms and waited to reach the ground floor.

When the doors finally opened Maxie rushed out of the confined space toward the dining room. Scouring the room she finally saw Anthony in his chair just inside the balcony doors which were open to reveal a round table covered in a crisp white tablecloth and a single red rose in the center. The older man smiled when he saw her enter the room.

Maxie swallowed hard and made her way to Anthony's side. "You know, threatening my friends is not exactly the best way to start the evening."

"It was regretfully unavoidable," Anthony explained.

"I would think it would be very easy to avoid," Maxie countered, "just don't pull a gun on my friends."

Anthony reached for her hand at her side, "I didn't want you to be distracted tonight. Forgive me for the precaution. It won't happen again."

Anthony wheeled his way to the side and flourished an arm in the direction of the table. "Please. Let's just go to our table and have a nice evening."

Maxie hesitated and then strode past him to sit at the lone table in the early evening light. Beside the table was a silver wine bucket and two glasses were already presented. Anthony rolled to the other side of the table and offered a benign smile meant to give her the visual image of a harmless, affable man.

"I think the wine is probably older than you are," he teased, "but I think you will like it."

Maxie pressed her lips together before answering, "I think it would be wiser to keep a clear head."

Anthony laughed out loud. "You are a little spitfire. I admire that in a woman. You know, my daughter is a lot like that but you have something she lacks."

Maxie's curiosity was piqued, "What's that?"

"Loyalty," he said as he took a sip of his glass of wine.

Maxie tilted her head, "What makes you think I have one ounce of loyalty. You barely know me."

Anthony leaned in closer, "I know because you've been loyal to my son. Through the whole Logan situation and it's why you are here now, isn't it? If there is anything I admire in a person it is an unwavering sense of loyalty. I find that incredibly attractive in a person."

Maxie looked away. She didn't want to think about Anthony finding her attractive at all.

"So is that why you wanted to have dinner with me? Because you admire my loyalty?" Maxie asked.

He shrugged, "Why does a man need an excuse to want to have dinner with a beautiful woman other than to enjoy her company?"

"I don't know. I just wouldn't think I would be your type," Maxie offered, "so the only other explanation is that this is some kind of game for you. I don't like not knowing what part I play in the game."

Anthony looked shocked, "What possible game could I be playing?"

Maxie leveled him with her eyes, "I told you. I think that somehow whatever you are trying to do, you believe it will get Johnny back."

"Then why would I tell you I would leave Johnny alone if you would honor me with dinner?" he asked.

Maxie paused, "I don't know."

Anthony reached across the table and tucked his finger under her chin to hold her gaze, "So many women in my life have disappointed me, Maxie. Claudia's mother, Johnny's mother, and of course my own daughter. Claudia was the worst. She is my own flesh and blood but I have found women to be weak and unreliable in my experience. None of them could ever be trusted except you to this point. You have never let me down."

Maxie couldn't hide her startled reaction, "I don't…I don't think I understand. I haven't let you down? When have you depended on me for anything?"

"When Johnny was in jail. I needed to know someone would look out for him and when you testified at his trial I couldn't help but admire ho far you were willing to go for him even though he gives you nothing in return."

Maxie shook his hand away from her face, "You really don't know a thing about what I do or don't get from Johnny."

Anthony leaned back and studied her face. She was determined and feisty and he wanted her in ways he hadn't wanted a woman in a long time.

"Then why don't you explain it to me," he suggested.

Maxie didn't move or speak. It really was none of his business and she had no intention of talking about it. She was here to get Johnny off the hook and then this nightmare of a night would be over.

"Why don't we change the subject?" she offered back.

Anthony tipped his head in recognition of her change of subject. A guard joined them on the balcony and cleared his throat.

Anthony's face grew dark, "I told you I was not to be disturbed."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Zacchara. It's Ricky on the phone for you. Something that needs your personal attention," the guard relayed with a cell phone in his hand.

"Not over the phone," Anthony insisted.

"He's in the lobby," the guard answered.

Anthony turned his attention back to Maxie. "I'm sorry. I hate when business interferes just when we were starting to get to know each other better. Why don't you go to the bar and order yourself something to drink since you don't seem inclined to enjoy the wine. I shouldn't be too long."

Maxie sighed her relief for the respite no matter how brief it turned out to be. Standing and grabbing her purse she forced a smile on her lips, "That sounds like a good idea."

"Don't go too far," Anthony warned and she stared at him for a moment before turning back toward the dining room. A small wiry man passed her headed toward the balcony she just left. He stole a glance at her but did not break stride.

Maxie made a beeline for the bar and plopped down on one of the stools to order a club soda with lime. She'd barely pressed the glass to her lips when she heard Johnny's voice softly behind her.

"Listen, we don't have much time," he began, "so I'm going to say this quick."

Maxie opened her mouth in surprise and put her drink down. "What are you doing here?"

Johnny looked toward the balcony and positioned himself with his back to the open doors and put both hands on Maxie's shoulders.

"I don't have time to explain," He rushed, "but whatever I do, just go with it okay?"

Maxie darted her eyes to the balcony and wondered if Johnny knew his father was out there. "What are you going to do?"

Maxie's eyes went back to the balcony and saw Anthony wheeling himself into the dining room. Her eyes widened in nervousness and she turned her panicked face back to Johnny's. Johnny's hands softened on her shoulders and one moved down her arm tenderly as he stepped closer. His next words were loud enough to be heard by anyone in close range and that included Anthony Zacchara approaching them from behind.

"Hey, baby," Johnny's voice was deep and sensual, "I didn't know you would be here." Maxie opened her mouth to say something but Johnny covered her mouth with his own. The hand that had been on her shoulder slid up her neck and buried itself in her hair on the back of her head. His mouth was warm and soft and Maxie melted into the kiss. Her hands moved of their own volition to his waist as their bodies moved even closer. Their mouths fused and heat pulsated between them. Maxie couldn't help but feel his reaction to holding her before he pulled back from her slowly.

"Johnny," Maxie whispered, "you should know…"

"Well, well, well…" Anthony punctuated his words with something that said he was thinking about how to use this new information to his advantage.

Johnny turned slowly but the hand closest to Maxie rested along her narrow hips in a possessive gesture.

"I wonder what LooooLoooo would think about that little display of affection," Anthony said.

"Father. I didn't know you were here," Johnny said evenly.

"Obviously not," Anthony replied, "but I have to admit son. I didn't know you had it in you. All that talk of true love and romance. I'm surprised to see you let it go so easily but I will admit Maxie is one hell of a temptation to stray."

"What are you going to do? Tell Lulu? Do you think she would believe you?" Johnny challenged.

Anthony shook his head, "No I don't suspect she would so I don't know what I'm going to do with this information yet but I'm guessing the young lady hasn't informed you that you are interrupting our date."

Johnny turned his head to Maxie, "What?"

Maxie grabbed the hand resting on her hip, "I'm sorry, Johnny. He said he would give you some space if I would have dinner with him." She knew that Johnny already knew this information but it was the only thing that popped in her mind. Her senses were still reeling from the mind-blowing kiss he laid on her. She was a little off her game or she should say Johnny's game since she really didn't know what was happening here.

Johnny turned back to his father, "So you lied to her."

Anthony smiled, "That's presumptuous of you. I have to say though this is the first time a woman has surprised me in a long time. I thought that she was willing to make a sacrifice for you when she was really getting nothing out of it but now? Now I know she has a few surprises up her sleeve."

"I told you to leave her alone," Johnny warned.

Anthony nodded, "Yes, you did and I had no idea you were protecting your own."

Johnny pulled himself to his full height, "Now you know."

Anthony's eyes narrowed, "Now I know."

"She belongs to me so you need to back off," Johnny stated.

Anthony chuckled, "Just because you are enjoying what she has to offer doesn't mean she's yours, Johnny. I thought you knew better than that. Lulu belongs to you. Maxie is still fair game and I have no intention of backing off." Anthony wheeled even closer to Johnny and lowered his voice, "It's your move."

Maxie interjected in the showdown between the two men, "Don't I get a say in anything?"

Anthony soothed, "Of course, my dear but seeing how the mood is ruined for the evening I think we'll have to take a rain check on our evening. I have some business that needs my immediate attention. Now that I know the truth about you and my son, I will try to convince you that you deserve so much more."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: This chapter is slightly shorter than usual but it's because the Lulu stuff sort of took up more space than I thought so I'm moving the next part to the next chapter. I hope you like spunky Maxie because she's here in this chapter. **

Chapter 16 - "Battleground"

Maxie leaned back in her chair with frustration showing all over her face. The phone was stuck to her ear and had been for about twenty minutes. The conversation kept stalling over the same issue and Maxie couldn't make the person on the other end of the line understand it was a deal breaker.

"This is not the agreement that Ms. Howard negotiated," Maxie explained to the male voice on the other end of the line.

"But I really don't know if Ms. Kane can clear her schedule. Something has come up of a personal nature that cannot be postponed."

"Listen, what was your name again?" Maxie asked.

"Petey," answered the voice over the phone.

Maxie made a face into the receiver, "Petey? Really? Your parents did that to you on purpose?" She shook her head and refocused, "Whatever, anyway, Ms. Howard agreed to do a multipage spread for Fusion's spring Eye Candy line as a personal favor to Ms. Kane. We are very aware of Fusion's financial situation and willing to help but Ms. Howard would say that we can only be as committed to that goal as you are. The agreement was that we would run the expose but along with it, the women of Fusion would do a photo shoot in creations of an up and coming Crimson designer that coordinate with the featured cosmetic colors. That photo shoot must include Ms. Kane or there's no deal. Do you understand that, Petey?"

"I do understand and I'll pass it along to Ms. Kane. Can I get back to you on the arrangements?" Petey asked.

"Do what you have to do," Maxie answered and hung up the phone.

"Wow. You really are starting to sound like Kate," Lulu criticized.

Maxie rolled her eyes and glared at Lulu, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lulu made a face, "I'm sure that guy is doing the best he can and it's not his fault that Erica Kane is a diva."

Maxie rolled her eyes, "Pee Wee should know…"

"Petey," Lulu interrupted.

"Whatever," Maxie said. "Petey should know that even if Erica Kane is a diva which I'm sure she is. Why would she not be? She's had a legendary career in different areas of fashion but even so, we have our own diva we have to satisfy and in our case, our diva is the one granting favors not asking for them."

Maxie shuffled some papers on her desk and then produced a card from under a pile of papers. Crossing to Lulu's desk she plopped it down under her nose.

"It probably wouldn't hurt to send Ms. Kane some flowers to loosen her up. Could you call the florist and have some sent over?" Maxie said. It was phrased like a question but Maxie turned to get back to the stack of things on her own desk indicating that it wasn't really a question at all.

"Fine," Lulu spit out and Maxie turned to look back at her with a curious look.

"What's eating you? You don't want to call about the flowers? You are second assistant and…" Maxie argued.

"I said I will do it," Lulu barked back.

Maxie's eyes narrowed, "This doesn't have anything to do with work does it?"

"What else could it be?" Lulu feigned ignorance.

Maxie swiveled her chair around to face Lulu directly. "This is about Johnny."

Lulu eyed Kate's closed door, "I don't want to get into this with you at work."

Maxie tilted her head to the side, "When has it ever mattered to you where you caused a scene?"

"That's rich coming from you," Lulu smirked.

"I didn't know what Johnny was going to do last night either. If I had known I would have stopped him," Maxie explained.

"And what exactly did Johnny do last night?" Lulu asked. Her hands were locked together as if she were afraid she might take a swing if she didn't keep her hands occupied.

Maxie noted the tension in the girl's face but also the look of confusion. She really didn't know that Johnny kissed her in the dining room at the Metro Court or anything that had happened after that. Why didn't Johnny talk to her?

"Did you not talk to Johnny last night?" Maxie asked.

Lulu shrugged, "I went to Wyndemere to see my brother and stayed. I haven't seen Johnny so why don't you just tell me."

Maxie shifted and unconsciously scooted her chair back, "Maybe you should just talk to him."

Lulu watched the girl in front of her squirm and knew that whatever it was that Johnny had done to protect her last night, she wasn't going to like. Her mind shifted to the conversation she did have with him before he left the apartment and the knife twisted in her gut. She knew how it felt to lose the man she loves to someone else. It felt just like this.

"When you do talk to him, Lulu, maybe you should keep in mind that he's a nice guy and he thinks he's doing the right thing," Maxie tried to ease Lulu's mind.

Refusing to let a single tear fall in front of her sometimes friend but long time rival, Lulu squared her chin, "I don't need you to explain my boyfriend to me but what's your part in all of this? Do you play the damsel in distress so he'll come running whenever Spinelli isn't around to pick up your latte?"

Maxie's eyes burned hot, "I'm anything but a damsel in distress. That's your department, Lulu. I told Johnny I don't need protecting."

"Which guaranteed that was exactly what he would do. He'd push everything else aside to protect you from his big bad daddy because you know that he'd feel responsible for you. You pretend that you can handle it but Johnny won't take no for an answer."

Maxie scoffed at the other girl's words, "That's the difference between me and you. When I say I can handle it, I'm not pretending. I didn't need to manipulate Johnny to get his attention. He gave it to me all on his own but for some reason the guy is still loyal to you and I just can't figure out why when it's obvious you don't trust him. You don't respect him enough to try and understand what he's going through while he's trying to make it on his own and no matter what he does it will always be just not quite good enough. I guess that puts things in perspective doesn't it? That's why he didn't come home to talk to you because no matter what he said, you were going to give him hell for it anyway. Just so you know, if he leaves you, it's your own fault."

Lulu was positively shaking with rage and she wasn't sure if it was because Maxie had spoken to her that way or if it was because she was afraid she was right. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

Maxie shrugged and smirked, "I guess you don't have anything to worry about then." The words on their surface seemed to imply encouragement but Lulu knew that the underlying sentiment was that Maxie believed she really needed to worry. Maxie grabbed her purse off her desk and made for the elevators.

Passing Lulu on the way out she paused, "Get those flowers to Erica Kane."

Lulu tried to pull herself together, "Where are you going?"

Maxie smiled, "I have a date and Kate said I could leave a little early today."

"With Johnny?" Lulu couldn't stop herself from asking.

Maxie punched the button as Milo stood to join her. "I don't think that's any of your business."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - "Campus Security"

Johnny slid his finger under the stiff blue collar of his shirt and tugged. Uncomfortable described more than the uniform shirt and the standard issue navy blue tie, it described the man inside it. The irony of the heir to the Zacchara organization wearing a uniform wasn't lost on him and it was almost all he could do not to laugh at his dismal situation.

Maxie had gone out on a limb for him though so he felt like the least he could do would be give the opportunity a shot. He had no illusions that it would ever really work out. He pinned on the small silver name tag and opened up the security office at PCU. The room was small, musty and cluttered. The bright fluorescent lights painted a slightly blue hue over everything in the room. Against the far wall was an embankment of monitors, a keyboard and switchboard phone. There was a desk to the left of the room surrounding by black metal filing cabinets. Sitting at the desk was a well-built, easy-going looking guy with perfectly cropped sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"The uniform fit okay?" Todd asked.

Johnny nodded, "It's fine."

"Good," Todd replied. The man's eyes weren't hostile but wary of the dark, notorious man in front of him. Maxie vouched for him and he seemed affable enough but you didn't work this type of job for as long as he has without knowing that looks aren't always what they seem.

"Look," Johnny began, "I know I've said it but thanks again for giving me a shot."

Todd smiled, "Maxie spoke highly of you and she has great instincts. I needed to fill a position so it works for all involved." The man came around the desk and headed towards the monitors. "Why don't I give you a run down of what you will be doing?"

The next hour or so went by with Todd talking about the video security system that he would monitor. Johnny got the feeling that Todd was purposefully keeping him away from the students on campus and he supposed if he were in Todd's position that he might do the same thing. The last thing the university would need is a mobster disagreement to turn the quad into the O.K. Corral.

"So you think you've got it?" Todd asked.

"Seems straightforward enough," Johnny replied as the office door swung open to reveal Maxie in a curve hugging red top that stopped just above the waist and a low slung free flowing black skirt. The outfit left her flat, taut abs bare and tantalizing for just about any man. Any man that was breathing, Johnny thought. He felt his chest freeze as he took in her flawless face. Her lips were slightly parted and the beginnings of a smile curved the corners of her delectable little mouth.

Todd grinned and walked over to her and gave her a big hug, "Wow! You look….I don't have the words," he laughed. "Give me a minute to get changed into something that goes better with that outfit."

"I thought you said you let Maxie off the hook?" Johnny asked his new supervisor with a strange tension in his voice.

"I did but I didn't say she took me up on it," Todd answered with a curious look at Johnny but didn't comment on Johnny's reaction. "I'll be right back," he added as he slipped out of the room with a gym bag.

Maxie turned back to Johnny who looked tense and unhappy. "What's wrong?"

Johnny walked over to the desk and leaned against it. "I just wouldn't have taken him up on the job offer if I knew you would have to go through with the date."

Maxie made a face at him. "I'm not welcher. I pay my debts."

Johnny tilted his head and his jagged words ripped out of his chest, "A debt that you wouldn't have to pay if it weren't for me taking this job. Now I wish I hadn't."

Maxie took a couple of steps closer to him and smirked, "Are you jealous?"

"No," he answered quickly.

Maxie stepped closer to him again and put her purse down on the desk, "No?"

He shrugged but looked away from her, "We're friends, right? Why would I be jealous?"

"Friends. That's not what you told your father," she retorted.

"That was to keep you from doing something foolish and to try to keep him away from you," he countered.

Maxie screwed a puzzled look on her face, "so why didn't you tell your girlfriend about it?"

Johnny sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "It's complicated."

Maxie tapped her finger to her forehead, "I'm a smart girl so why don't you explain it."

"There's a lot more to the conversation than just that act we put on for my father," Johnny said.

Maxie's eyes met his and held them, "like what?"

Johnny shifted uncomfortably and then changed the subject, "Where are you going dressed like that?"

"Dancing, I think" Maxie mused.

Johnny scoffed, "Todd dances?"

Maxie moved directly in front of him and she was a breath away from him. If he moved an inch she would be in his arms. "He said it was a jazz bar which sounds completely boring except for the fact that when you go dancing in a jazz bar all you really have to do is put your arms around each other, press your bodies against each other and sway." By the time she finished talking her voice was a whisper. Her body rocked back and forth on her tall black stilettos. Johnny was hypnotized by her voice, her face, her body. He could smell the faint hint of jasmine from her hair.

Maxie reached up and laid her hand across his hard chest. Under her soft fingertips she felt his heart begin to pound harder and faster. She knew she was having the same effect on him as he had on her. She just didn't know why she was pushing him. They agreed they were friends and it was true but that kiss stayed on her lips. The kiss in his car, the kiss in the Metro Court warmed her from the inside. Her lips throbbed with remembered pressure, his taste, his touch, and the way it felt when he pulled her close to him.

"Did I ever tell you how hot a man in uniform is?" Maxie whispered.

His hand went to cover hers on his chest. He pressed her soft flesh closer to his heart, "What are you doing to me Maxie?"

Maxie licked her lips, "Why did you kiss me at the Metro Court? You could have held my hand or put your arm around me. Why did you kiss me instead?"

"Why do you always ask me why?" he avoided.

"Because I can," she volleyed back.

Johnny swallowed, "Because it wasn't subtle and I needed to make sure he got the message." Johnny knew it wasn't the whole truth but until he could get to Lulu and talk with her he wasn't free. He couldn't talk to Maxie about how confused he was or what he wanted. It wasn't right for Lulu or for Maxie. He looked into her face and knew that she was perfectly aware that it wasn't the whole truth. He was right back at that night club. The woman read him well.

"I wonder…" Maxie pondered.

"Wonder what?" Johnny asked. Neither had moved. One twitch and her body would be against his setting him on fire.

Maxie tried to look through his eyes into his mind. She wanted to know what he was thinking. She wanted to know what he was feeling, "You know, I kissed you once just to piss Lulu off. Now, you kissed me once to get me to stop arguing and once to protect me from your father."

"So?"

Maxie continued, "So I wonder what it feels like when you kiss me just because you want to."

Johnny's eyes darkened and his hand went to her chin. "Maxie," was all he said. His eyes were telling her that he wanted to give her the answer she sought. A sound ripped through the room as his cell phone announced an incoming call. Her hand still on his chest and his on her face, he moved his free hand to his pocket and he gave her a long look before checking the small display.

Electricity still hung between them but the moment was broken. She stepped back and let her hand drop to her side. Footsteps sounded from the other side of the door and announced Todd's rapid return. Johnny looked at the door and then back to Maxie with regret. Shoving the phone back in his pocket he moved to put some space between him and the most beautiful temptation he'd ever seen. He had to get himself back under control.

"Lulu?" Maxie asked.

"Claudia," he answered.

She nodded and Johnny went to the bank of monitors and sat in the chair in front of them. "Does he know Milo will be following you?"

"No but it doesn't matter if he knows or not, right? Milo will still be there," She theorized.

Todd opened the door and stole away the last semblance of what had been happening between them. Johnny turned his back to them to watch the monitors. He couldn't watch her head out of that door with another man.

"Good luck," Todd offered to the back of Johnny's head and Johnny lifted a hand in a wave of acknowledgement. He heard Maxie's heels clicking in the hall and the metallic sound of the door slamming shut behind them.

Whatever else happened, he had to tell Lulu that he was posing at Maxie's boyfriend. He was sure that alone would be enough to close the metaphorical door on that relationship. It was probably a step they'd needed to take for some time but just didn't have the courage to do. He loved her but they'd been living separate lives since Michael had been shot. It was finally time to stop pretending. For more than one reason.


End file.
